It's All My Fault
by ayarian88
Summary: What would have happened if Rory had ended things with Logan when she learned that Odette had moved in? What if an old flame walked back into her life? What if she realized that she was actually meant for Hartford society? Things aren't always what they appear to be. Your whole life can change with just one decision... What will Rory's be? (R/L, then R/T)
1. Chapter 1

When Logan tells Rory about Odette moving in. Completely AU.

A/N: Okay, so this story originally started out as a story that me and my best friend Ashmo2000 wrote with me as the Beta. However, due to some personal issues, she is no longer able to commit to it anymore. Therefore, I have taken it over. I've done some editing so please read through before skipping to the next chapter. She still loves this story so I'm sure that we will still see reviews from her about it.

Chapter 1: Logan's POV

I have to tell her… Now!

"So… we're at this hotel because your apartment is getting fumigated? Ceiling crashed in. Want to try some 50 shades sexiness and you're afraid the neighbors will call the police if we get to loud? Well, let me tell you, the police will definitely be called at this hotel!" Rory giggled.

"Nothing like that! Want a drink?" I asked nervously.

"Mm, I can think of something else I'd like." She purred; Rory purred. I can't do it, she's so happy.

"I can make you a martini!" I said holding her small dainty hands.

"I'm ok for now, but you look like you need a drink…" She let hang off.

"Do I? It's a little hot in here, are you hot? Let me check the air, I don't know how they call this a luxury hotel with stifling rooms? Hey, you want to just open a window while I get maintenance on the phone?" I ended my Gilmore grade rant while pulling off my tie with I'm sure every ounce of panic all over my face.

"Wow, are you ok Logan? Because that would make my mom proud?" Rory joked with a nervous smile. She knows something is up definitely, I have to tell her now. If I don't tell her now, I never will.

"What's wrong Logan? If this was back in college, I'd say you were feeling guilty about something." Rory smiled with that _'I know something's up look'._ I hate that look; I can't hide anything from that look. Not the strawberry pop tarts, not the french vanilla creamer I liked, nothing! Here goes… everything.

"My apartment is fine, I just have... something…" I said. I tried that time I truly did. Apparently not hard enough.

"Something? What does that mean exactly?" Rory said in her 'hot' mom voice.

Rory was on to me! She'll make a great mom someday. Baby mama, that'd be nice I like the sound of it. Not today though. "I have someone there, a guest" I said softly. For someone so light-hearted and good-natured, Rory is scary as hell.

"Someone, a guest? That you're obviously scared of. Hm, your dad? No, your mom? No, you wouldn't care if it was them. Who else? I'll figure it out!" Rory said as she paced back and forth like the reporter from the YDN days. I just have to suck it up and tell her, she might not even care all that much. Then she turned to me with such a harrowed look on her face. "Your wife!" She said with what tears would sound like as she moved over to bed then quickly got up as I said

"Fiancé". Sorry Rory.

"One in the same in the society pages. I, I uh… I gotta go. I can't be here." Rory said grabbing her bags.

"Stay Ace, we'll work this out." I said prepared to beg if I had to. Looks like begging may not be necessary. She stopped. Or maybe not.

"I knew what we were, and I knew what would eventually happen even though she stayed away. In the back of my mind I knew it wouldn't be for long, I knew. And yet, I never felt like this, _you _never made me feel like this..." She said and I never heard her sound this way before, never like this.

Her words hung there like a lost thought. What are you thinking Ace? "Like what, Ace?" I asked softly as she pulled the door handle.

"Like your whore" She said so quietly I thought I misheard, but I knew I hadn't.

It was too late to take any of it back and this hole I dug myself felt like it was finally full. I stepped to the window in time to catch Rory hop in a cab. Off to Heathrow I presume and out of my life forever this time.

Every time things mess up between us, it's always my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I currently have 12 Chapters written for this story. I'm going to try and get as many posted today as I can, but I'm having to do some editing.

Chapter 2: Rory POV

I knew it. I knew it! I knew it wouldn't last, but I still had hope. However, that still isn't enough. I'm never enough! Rory Gilmore isn't enough for anyone. Not my dad, definitely not Dean and most of all not Logan. My heart is broken, and I don't know if it will ever mend completely, but who cares? How many people go on to live successful lives and don't love or have love lives? Well, that's depressing. You know what's depressing? Me! I'm depressing, I'm a living loser and somehow, I just keep fucking up and doing everything wrong. I only have my mom and Luke who are completely behind me and the rest of Star's Hollow who all believe I'm some overnight success. What were they thinking? I have a boyfriend that I didn't know was my boyfriend and somehow, I keep forgetting that he's my boyfriend. I'd say sad for him, but he eventually dumped me because I treated him the same way I was being treated by the men in my life. Well, not all the men. There is Luke, the world's answer to douche bags. Why can't I find someone like Luke? He's been there for mom for years and granted has his faults (just like any man), but more than makes up for them in oh so many ways.

Ugh! I'm tired of going over all these things I already know. I fucked up, I knew then and I know it now. It should have been obvious I wasn't enough when the bastard cheated. I took him back because I thought I could get over it (and he could change), but no, I am not a society wife and it took his near death experience for me to find forgiveness in my heart for Logan. Looking back now, I wish I hadn't taken him back at all and just moved on. Had I just stood my ground and let his stupid over-the-top gestures slide off my shoulders I wouldn't even feel this new wave of inferiority. I want to blame Logan for this new feeling of nothingness, but it's my fault. Maybe moving on just means more than the simple let go but distance myself from all the meager and no need situations.

That's it! I need to find myself a new situation. I need to find some purpose and let go of what use to be. However, the blame remains the same….

It's all my fault.

~A few weeks later~

Sometimes I feel like everything since Freshman year at Yale has been a dream. Sometimes I wish that I had never met Logan Huntzberger. Things seemed so much simpler when I was back at Chilton preparing for college. Sometimes I feel like I'm living in a dream world and any moment I'm going to wake up and be sitting in Mr. Medina's class with Tristin staring at me. Tristin...It's been a while since I have thought about him. I wonder what he's up to...' This is all running through my head as I sit the mail on the kitchen table and see a letter. I sit down at the table and open the letter.

'Rory,

I hope that this letter finds you well. I saw you at the reunion with Paris, but I didn't get a chance to talk to you like I had wanted to. There are things that I have wanted to say to you for the last 15 years but haven't gotten the chance. I am asking for a chance. Please have dinner with me. Call me and let me know. 555-2163.

\- Tristin'

What should I do? Do I take a chance and have dinner with him? Or not and risk never knowing. I sat the letter on the table, knowing immediately what I wanted to do. I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket and dialed the number. "Hello?" I heard on the other end after three rings.

"Tristin...it's Rory." I said.

"Rory, hi. I didn't think that you were going to call." Tristin said.

"I thought about it. You were actually on my mind earlier." I told Tristin.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah? When did you wanna meet for dinner?" He was quiet for a minute.

"Is tonight good?" I thought about it for a minute. Mom and Luke were gone and it's not like I exactly had any plans.

"Sure. Tonight's good. Text me the time and address." I said.

"Great. I'll see you tonight." Tristin said before hanging up.

This was going to be great. Maybe this was the fresh start that I needed...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Rory's Dinner with Tristin. Here we go…

Chapter 3 - Tristin POV

So many years and as soon as I see that beautiful face everything is put into perspective. I wish I hadn't gone to military school as it was what separated us in the beginning. However, I did have the chance to find her and I didn't. I wasn't ready and if anything, you have to be ready for Rory Gilmore. Not that she expected so much from people as far as I could see, but Rory did expect everyone to want more for themselves. At the time I was going through my own thing with my dad, with life and I didn't want anything for myself. I just wanted everything that was completely ridiculous and irresponsible.

If I could get the chance to do this now after so many years, to be with someone who doesn't have full on expectations of being someone's trophy wife. Then again, I hadn't seen her in so long and she may have changed and wants a castle and a golden tiara. Something tells me that this will be the same Rory, just older and I'm sure wiser.

Now I must plan how I'm going to tell Rory about the fortune I've accumulated over the last decade. After getting kicked into shape in military school then getting my Law degree and starting my own firm thanks to my grandfather. Everything that has happened since coming back from Military school is thanks to my grandfather and the thoughts of being the man that Rory deserves.

She joins me at the table that I have been sitting at for the last fifteen minutes. "Hi Tristin." She says.

I stand up and hug her. "Hi Rory." She smiles at me and we sit at the table. "How are you?" I asked her.

"I've had better days. From what I've heard you walked away." Rory said. If Rory knew that I had walked away from my father to find my own fortune, then that meant that she and Paris were still in contact. I would have to ask Paris about it later.

"You've been talking to Paris." I said, with a small laugh.

"Yeah, Paris and I became friends after you left. We ended up being roommates at Yale. She's become one of my best friends." Rory told me.

'I could see that.' I thought to myself. "It's really good to see you Rory." I said, smiling at her.

"It's good to see you, too." She said. She smiled at me and I knew in her smile that things were going well. After a while, Rory looked at me and said, "So... you wanted to talk?"

I took a drink of my water that was sitting in front of me. I reached across the table and gently touched the top of her hand. "Rory, there are some things that I need to tell you." I said, Rory looked up at me. I took this as a sign that I should continue. "When I left Chilton and went to Military school, it was bad but at the same time it was good. I was there the rest of high school and then I headed off to Princeton."

"The dynastic plan." Rory whispered.

"What?" I asked, knowing that I heard her correctly.

"The dynastic plan. It's something that some friends of mine say." I raised an eyebrow at her. "My Hartford friends."

"Oh." I said.

"Continue with your story." Rory said.

Where was I? Oh yeah... "I went and followed the dynastic plan and got my law degree and went to work for my father. After a few years of that I got bored, so I went to see my grandfather."

"Janlan, right?" Rory asked.

She remembered. I nodded. "Yeah. I told him that I had this plan to open my own firm, but I was low on the funds. He decided to go ahead and give me my inheritance."

"Is he?" Rory tried to ask.

"He's fine. He's perfectly healthy. He had given me a big envelope and told me not to open it until I got home that night. I agreed. When I got home, I opened the envelope to find a trust fund, separate from the one that my father had set up; a house, and a commercial building. He had already known." I told her.

"He bought you, your own firm?" Rory asked me.

"Yeah. Said that he had a feeling that I would get tired of working for my father. And he was right. I did. I tired of working with my father very quickly."

"Wow, Tristin. That's incredible." Rory said. I couldn't help but smile. Rory and I spent the rest of the evening talking and catching up. I learned that she had dated my childhood best friend, Logan Huntzberger and that she had been the one that made him not fear commitment anymore.

"Rory, I have been in love with you since I first met you. I just want a chance to prove to you that I'm that guy." I told her.

"Remember when I told you that I was thinking about you earlier?" She asked. I nodded. "I had been thinking that I felt like everything since freshman year of college felt like a dream. I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up and we're going to sitting in Mr. Medina's class."

"It seems like that was forever ago doesn't it?" I said.

Rory let out a sigh. "Yes, it definitely does."

When I got home that night, I sat my mail on the table and began looking through it. I noticed an envelope with a London address. I opened the envelope and saw that it was an invitation to Logan's wedding.

This just complicated things...

And it's gonna be all my fault...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay here's the next chapter. Little time jump.

Chapter 4: Logan POV

Two months later...

I was sitting in my office, thinking about everything that had happened over the last couple of years. I had somehow let my parents talk me into the dynastic plan knowing that deep down all I wanted was to be with Rory. I was sitting there thinking when my office phone rang. I picked it up not really caring who was on the other end of it. (There was only one person that I wanted to talk to, but I hadn't heard from Rory since she left London. I had tried calling but every time I called it would go straight to voicemail. She was either avoiding me or she had my number blocked.) "Logan Huntzberger." I said when I answered.

"Huntz" The voice on the other end said. I recognized it as my childhood friend Tristin DuGrey.

"DuGrey. How's it going?" I said.

"It's going pretty good. I got your number from Honor. I need to talk to you, but it needs to be in person. What's your weekend looking like?" Tristin asked me.

This had to be serious. "This weekend is pretty open. Next weekend though... Odette has all of this pre-wedding stuff planned. You coming to town?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend has some business out there and I thought I'd tag along." Tristin said.

"Oh yeah. What's she do?" I asked.

"She's in journalism and she's writing a book." Tristin said.

"Oh, that's interesting. Do I know her?" I asked, thinking that this sounded all too familiar.

"Not sure. Maybe the three of us could have dinner Friday night?"

"Sure. I'll make the arrangements and text you the address."

"Great see you then." Tristin said before hanging up. I finished the rest of the day locked away in my office. It was after nine before I finished up.

When I left the office, I went down the street to a local pub that I went to from time to time. I was sitting there having a drink when my cell rang. "Hello?"

"Logan, Mate. I think that you might have a problem?" Finn said.

I downed the rest of my drink before answering him. "What problem might that be Finn?"

"Well Colin, Steph and I were in Hartford last night and we saw Rory. So, we were gonna go say hi but then we noticed that she was with some guy."

"Seriously?" Rory had moved on that quickly to someone else. It was probably someone that Emily had set her up with. No doubt Emily was still trying to find Rory a match within Hartford society.

"Yeah, so Steph checked out her Instagram, and saw that she got flowers the other day. Dude, Rory looks really happy and it's not with you. What happened?" Finn said.

I let out a sigh. "Odette moved in and I had to tell Rory why she couldn't stay at my flat anymore." I told him.

"Yeah well you're an idiot anyway." I heard Steph say in the background. It was no secret that Rory and Steph had gotten really close. There were times that I thought that Rory was Steph's best friend instead of me.

"Anyway, Dugrey is coming to town this weekend and he wants me to meet his girlfriend. Any chance you guys can fly out and we can all catch up."

"We'll see what we can do." Finn said. And then the line went dead. No doubt that Steph was pissed at me for pushing Rory away, not to mention the stupid stuff that I had done to hurt her over the years.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by and the next thing I knew it was Friday. I had sent everyone the information for dinner that night in case Colin, Steph or Finn decided that they wanted to come. I half expected Steph not to come. She always seemed to really like Rory more than she did me. After work that day, I headed home to change into something a little more casual. Odette was sitting on my couch when I walked through the door. "Hi." I said. We were comfortable with each other, but we weren't in love with each other.

"Hi. You have a visitor." Odette said, pointing to the balcony.

I looked out to the balcony and saw Steph. I nodded my head at Odette and walked out to the balcony. "Hey. I didn't think you were coming." I said.

Steph turned around and looked at me. "I wasn't planning to, but Tristin's girlfriend convinced me too. I flew here with them instead of Colin and Finn. They don't even know that I'm here." Steph said.

So, she knew who Tristin's new girlfriend was. "Who is she?" I asked.

"Logan, we've known each other a long time, but I needed you to know before dinner. I will be there tonight to support her. This is hard for her. Promise me that through this dinner, you will not make this hard for her." Steph said.

"I don't even know who she is." I said.

"Promise me."

I threw my hands up in surrender. "Fine, I promise." Whoever this girl was, Steph knew her… and knew her well. I wonder who she is?

Steph turned toward the door. "Thanks." She said and I nodded.

When I arrived at the restaurant Steph and Tristin were already waiting for me. "So, where's the girlfriend?" I asked. Steph glared at me. "It's just a question, Steph."

"She's on her way. Her meeting ran late." Tristin said.

I nodded and we all sat down at the table. We ordered a round of drinks while we waited on Tristin's mysterious girlfriend to appear.

After about ten minutes, I looked up and saw her. It was Rory. Here in London. My eyes were glued to her. I watched her as she was walking toward our table. She had on the most beautiful dress. It was definitely new. "Hi, Logan." Rory said.

"Rory, hi. What are you doing here?" I said. I was confused. To the best of my knowledge Rory hadn't been in London since she'd left me.

"She's here with me." Tristin stood up and said.

"Remember, you promised." Steph said.

This was it. Rory had moved on. She had moved on to my childhood best friend and…

It was all my fault. It was all my fault because I'd listened to my parents about Odette. I'd lied to Rory. Odette had moved in. I was getting married. And Rory had left me. I'd pushed her into his arms. And I didn't even know it until now.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, so originally this was one Chapter, but I like the idea of each chapter being a different POV so it's going to be split into two. Might be a little shorter than normal. Thanks. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Rory POV

This was definitely awkward. Here I was sitting at a table with Logan, Steph and Tristin. Steph had called me a couple of days ago and told me that Logan had invited her, Colin and Finn to London for dinner since Tristin and I were having dinner with him. I explained everything to Steph, and she told me that against her better judgement, that she would come to support me.

"How did this even happen? I didn't know that you two even knew each other." Logan said.

"Rory and I went to Chilton together. She's the one that I told you about." Tristin said.

Logan pointed at me. "She's Mary?" Logan asked. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I've never seen him look so hurt.

I nodded. "Yeah. I am." I said. "I've been Mary since the day that Tristin met me."

"Wow." Steph whispered.

I turned to her. "You know this story." I said to her. She stuck her tongue out at me and mine at her.

"Yeah but it never gets old. I love this story."

I laughed and shook my head. "Do Colin and Finn know about this?" Logan asked.

I nodded. "Yes. After they saw me in Hartford. I ran into Steph the next day. She told me that they had seen me but that they didn't want to disturb me since I was having dinner with Tristin." I told him. "The five of us went out to dinner that night and we told them everything. Logan, we didn't come here to rub anything in your face. I know that you invited Tristin to the wedding." I said, choking up a little when I said wedding. I felt Tristin rub my back. "Tristin has asked me to come to the wedding with him. We didn't want it to be a surprise for you when I showed up with him."

I saw Logan tense up. He looked at Steph and she nodded. Then he turned to Tristin. "Your bringing my ex-girlfriend to my wedding?"

Tristin shook his head. "No. I'm bringing my _girlfriend_ to your wedding." Tris said.

Logan sat back in his seat. He downed his drink that he had sitting in front of him. I could tell that he was upset even if he wasn't admitting it. "I'm not okay with this." He said as he waved at the bartender.

Now I was mad. I was seeing red. This was the final straw. "I don't care. You were okay with me being your mistress…but I'm not okay with-it Logan. Tristin wants to build a life with me, something that I thought you wanted…. but I was wrong. I think I'm done for tonight." I said. I turned and looked at Steph. "Care to walk back to the hotel with me?" I asked her.

"Sure." Steph said. "See you around Logan." Steph said.

Steph and I got up and walked out of the restaurant. Steph and I decided to walk back to the hotel since it wasn't far. As we were walking, I began to think about the events of the night. Logan looked broken and he was well on his way to getting drunk. But here's how I looked at it. I had spent the last 5 years being the other woman in Logan's life because he was too sorry to stand up to his parents. But on the other hand, Logan was now broken because I was dating his childhood best friend.

Logan was broken and…

It was all my fault.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Logan POV

"I'm happy you found somebody Tristin, but this is hard for me to accept right now. It's just…" I wavered.

"What's hard, Huntz?" Tristin asked as he balled his fists.

"This! You! Her! I don't even want to go into what it'll look like with you walking in there with Rory on your arm. I'll tell you what it will look like!" I was now yelling.

"Yes, tell me Logan because I am dying to hear about how your childhood friend walked into YOUR wedding with your MISTRESS!" Tristin growled.

"You don't get it, Tristin. I've been there and heard all the horrible things they all say about Rory. As much Rory tries to hide it, I know it hurts each and every time." I said softly.

"What do you think they'll say she hasn't heard before, Logan?" Tristin asked with a quirked eyebrow. Part of me knew that he was right.

"If it's anything like my mom then maybe 'Rory is husband shopping' because she's with another one of us 'bluebloods'. I shouldn't even know those kinds of terms, but it's what they call it." I said shaking my head.

"That bad, Huntz? I don't want to make this harder for her, but I can't let those 'Bluebloods' as you say win either". Tristin said hoping Logan would get where he was coming from as they both tried to fight the 'High Society' life.

"I am happy she's happy, hell I'm even happy you're happy, but you two together I just…" I trailed off.

"Too soon"? Tristin supplied while Logan nodded his head.

"Yeah…" I said barely above a whisper.

"I think maybe we shouldn't go. We can go away on vacation." Tristin offered.

"I really do want you there, but it wouldn't be fair to Rory. Me either if I'm honest, but I don't want the she devils and their parade to make snide comments or innuendos to Rory when she really doesn't deserve it."

"I get it, but it works out for us both in the end. You get a wife or something like it and I get a gorgeous blue-eyed brunette in a bikini in Jamaica or the Bahamas". Tristin smiled and winked at Logan.

"Really, that's just… ah now I'm picturing a bikini with a thong, thanks!" I laughed as he walked out the pub's door.

Damnit, always my fault.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay here's the next chapter. A little drama in this one. Enjoy. Don't forget to Read, Review and Favorite.

Chapter 7

Tristin POV

A few days after we got back from London, I was sitting in my office thinking about everything when my phone rang. I picked it up and answered it. "Dugrey." I said.

"Hey man." It was Colin.

"Hey man how's it going?" He asked.

"Okay, I guess. I take it that Steph filled you in on our trip to London?"

"Yeah, she did. That's actually why I'm calling." This didn't sound good. "Logan called me yesterday. Said that he wanted someone to talk to about it."

"So, what'd he have to say?" I asked, leaning back in my chair. Knowing Logan, it couldn't be good.

"Oh, you know...the usual. He said that he felt betrayed... thought of you like a brother."

"Is he really using the betrayal card?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah. Man, I don't really know what to tell you." Colin said and I let out a sigh. "It's Logan being Logan."

"Yeah your right. I'm just trying to think about Rory in all of this." I said to Colin. I couldn't believe Logan. Rory had told me about everything that Logan had put her through over the years…the lying, the cheating, the LDB… he had hurt her over and over throughout the years and yet somehow he had convinced her to come back to him every time. And now — now he was trying to say that he felt betrayed. "God! This is so typical of Logan." I said.

"I know man. But look, Rory has put up with a lot from Logan over the years, and I think that at one point in time…even though he had Odette…he thought that he would always have Rory by his side."

"Yeah, I get that. But dude…she wants a family…he had to know that."

"Tris, yes he knows that. He's always known that. He proposed to her." What? Logan had proposed to Rory? Why hadn't Rory mentioned that Logan had proposed to her?

Later that evening, I was walking around my townhouse trying to get my thoughts together before Rory showed up. I didn't want what I had to say to cause problems, but I needed answers. I was pacing around my kitchen when I heard the doorbell. I headed to the front door, but before I opened it, I took a deep breath. "Hey babe." I said, when I opened the door.

She smiled at me. "Hey, you ok?" She said. Rory had this gift of being able to read people. She could sense when something was bothering them or they were upset about something.

I nodded. "Yeah...I think so. Come in." I said, closing the door behind her once she was inside.

"Tris? What's wrong? You seem like your upset about something?"

It was like Rory could read my mind. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge. I handed Rory one. "Colin called me today. Logan called him to vent." Rory nodded, opening her beer. "The more that Colin and I talked, he mentioned something that I didn't know." Rory froze and stared at me.

She sat her beer on the counter. "What did Colin mention?" She asked.

I let out a sigh. "Ror..."

"What the HELL did Colin say, Tris!" She yelled.

"Colin may have mentioned that Logan proposed to you." I said.

She looked pissed. "I'm going to kill him. Colin needs to learn to keep his mouth shut about some stuff."

"It wasn't exactly his fault. I was pressing him for information...trying to figure out why Logan was making a big deal about this." I said pointing between myself and Rory.

It's not my fault this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Logan POV

I just can't believe this shit! I mean my friend and my girl, who does that? Well, Rory isn't mine anymore, but…

"Logan. Logannn…" Odette whined. Whined? She whines too! She was nice when we first met and I was moderately attracted to her, but now after we signed those papers… it's like the mask came off. "Logannn… Logann?" Odette calls out. Yes, I should've probably waited to sign the contract, but I didn't think I had anything to wait on. I mean there wasn't anything going on in my life and I wasn't going to get my mom to leave me alone anytime soon, Soo yeah... "Logann… Logannn? Damn it, I want to go shoppinggg!" She hollered as she walked past.

Again yes, I haven't disclosed my private office/my hide- a- way. Well, you aren't supposed to reveal secret spots, but Rory knew mine as I knew hers. This has all gotten out of hand, there shouldn't be any secrets between a couple. Married or otherwise. "Logann! Damnit, I want to hit the shops! Where the hell are you!?" She screamed and stomped her foot.

"How very mature of the French heiress." I said sarcastically after witnessing her childish rant.

"Well, you were missing, and I need some cash." With a straight face she said this.

"Don't you have a credit card or some of daddy's money? You are the heiress, aren't you?" I asked while trying to figure out why she thinks I'm giving her money. Like I'm her sugar daddy or some other ridiculous shit like that. I'd be Rory's sugar daddy if she'd let me.

"Yes, but your my husband now and you have to take care of me and my shopping." She said with a nasally, whiny voice as she grabbed onto my shirt collar.

"Look we're not married and you're coming into this marriage with your own money, so I don't have to buy you anything." I said as I pulled her hand from my shirt. She seems shocked, like she didn't know this is how it works. Huh….

It looks like this is all my fault too. Where's Finn when you need a drinking partner?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay some of the original chapters had multiple POV's so I'm breaking them up into 1 POV per a chapter.

Chapter 9

Rory POV

I couldn't believe Colin. On my way home from Tris's that night, I grabbed my phone and called Steph.

"Hey, girl." Steph said when she answered.

"Where is he?" I said, pissed off.

"Who?"

"Colin. You know, your other half." I said.

"Rory, what's wrong?"

"Colin told Tris that Logan proposed to me."

"Wait - you didn't tell him?"

"No…it's a time that I've been trying to put behind me." I said. Ever since I had left London when Logan told me that Odette had moved into his apartment, I had been trying to put everything with Logan behind me. He was making it hard though. And now Colin was telling Tris things about my relationship with Logan that I didn't want to have to think about anymore. "Steph, it's complicated. Ever since Odette moved in…"

"I know Ror…but if your serious about building a life with Tristin, don't you think that you need to tell him these things so that he doesn't repeat what Logan did?" Steph said, making a point.

I thought about what Steph said for a minute. She was right. If I really did want to build a life with Tris, then I needed to tell him everything about mine and Logan's relationship. However, I felt like I needed to fully deal with the way that Logan was acting. Meaning... Tristin and I were going to Logan's wedding. Now I just had to tell Tristin.

The next day, I went to work (I had recently gotten a job at the Hartford Courant) and then after work I went to meet Tris for dinner. We met at this little Italian restaurant that we both liked. We were sitting at the table and had just ordered our food. "How was your day?" Tris asked me.

"Okay." I smiled then added, "I talked to Steph last night."

Tris stared at me. "And?" He asked.

"She made me realized that if I really wanted to build a life with you then I needed to tell you everything about mine and Logan's relationship." I said.

"Okay." Tris said, looking a little relaxed.

"Okay, so Logan and I met…" I said, starting at the beginning and telling Tris the entire story of me and Logan. By the time I had gotten to the end of the story he was on his third drink. He hadn't said anything since I finished the story. "Can you say something?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "It's a lot to process."

"I understand. But there's something else."

"What? I don't know how much more I can take." Tris said.

"I know that we talked about not going to Logan's wedding, but Tris, I don't want to hide from these people anymore." I said.

"So, you want to go?" Tris asked and I nodded. "Okay then, I guess we're going to Logan's wedding. I'll send off the RSVP first thing in the morning."

"Good." I said, smiling at him. "I don't think that we should tell Colin or anyone that we're coming though." I said. Tris nodded.

Maybe now that Tris knew everything, things would be okay… I mean after all me not telling him everything…

Was all my fault.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

LOGAN POV

The wedding was quickly approaching. My mother and Odette had kept me busy with pre-wedding activities, so I didn't even have time to talk to my friends. With the wedding approaching, I was curious as to if Tristin was still coming. I didn't know if I wanted to ask my mother about it or not. I was leaving the office for the night when my cell rang.

"Bridesmaids!?" Came a garbled shout. I pulled the phone back from my ear and stared at my phone in shock. I looked at my Caller ID and saw that I was talking to a drunk Tristin. "You have hurt her so much already and now you're just adding a shit load more!" He screeched. I have never heard Tristin scream like that before. Then I hear another voice I wasn't expecting to hear at all.

"Come on Tris, give me the phone. You're drunk dialing." Came Rory's soft voice I love so much. Then she came on the phone. "Hey, sorry. He drank too much at dinner." Rory said apologetically.

She sounded genuinely sorry about Tristin's drunken behavior. Apparently, they were talking about our relationship over dinner. I was wondering when I'd hear about it from Tristin and today's the day. Lucky me, but I still get to talk to Rory for a minute or two, so I'm good for now. "No, problem. I was actually wondering when he would call." I said in a soft voice that was reserved for Rory.

"Oh… Well, I better get him to bed. Bye, Logan." She quickly said, but I wanted to ask why Tristin is just now calling.

"No wait, Rory! Why is Tristin calling me now? You've been together for a little while now." Oh yes, I was enjoying the fact I'd be getting my girl back. If Rory hadn't told Tris about us yet, it had to be because she didn't want to share our memories with just anybody.

"Well, I was so focused on trying to put that part of my past behind me where it belongs. I didn't want to relive any of it. Good or bad." She said sounding very determined.

Well, I wasn't expecting that…

Any of that…

Guess it really is always my fault.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tristin POV

The next morning, I woke up and my head was pounding, I climbed out of bed and took a shower. While I was in the shower, I tried to replay the events from the night before in my head. _Shit! _What the hell have I done? I asked myself. After finishing my shower and getting dressed, I walked into the kitchen to find Rory sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. "Morning." I said.

She looked up at me. "Morning, honey. How's the hangover?" She asked me.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

She walked around the breakfast bar and poured me a cup of coffee, handing it to me. "Because Tris, you got shitfaced drunk last night and drunk-dialed one of your best friends and reminding him of all the different ways that he hurt me during our relationship." She said.

"Crap." I said.

"Yeah. And you screamed like a girl. I gotta go to work and then I'm meeting Mom for dinner." Rory said kissing my cheek, before grabbing her stuff and walking out the door.

I screamed like a girl? That's strange. I drank my cup of coffee and finished getting ready before heading to work myself. When I got to my office, I handed my assistant the RSVP card for Logan's wedding and asked her to mail it for me. I still wasn't sure that it was a good idea for Rory and I to go but she was determined not to let Shira and her friends bully her anymore. The only thing left now was to get Rory a kick-ass dress.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rory POV

Ever since Tris and I had gotten serious, I hadn't been home much, especially since I worked in Hartford. In my mind it made more sense just to stay in Hartford at his place. Mom had been complaining that she didn't see me that much and had asked me to have dinner with her. So, I agreed. Besides, I needed to catch her up on everything that had been going on. Not seeing her as much meant that she wasn't caught up on everything.

I had just walked in the door from work, when Mom ambushed me. "Hello? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Tell you what?" I asked back.

"That you and Tristin are going to Logan's wedding." Mom said.

"How do you even know about that?" I asked her. I knew that I hadn't told her. In fact, Tris and I had agreed not to tell anyone that we had decided to go to Logan's wedding. So I wasn't sure how she'd found out about it.

Mom grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen where a beautiful vase of flowers sat on the table. "These arrived for you a little while ago." Mom said handing me the card.

I took the card from her and read: _"Hi Beautiful, since we are going to London, we need to find you a kickass dress. Take my card and Lorelai and go shopping. No limits! Love, Tris."_

"Kid, I think you finally found yourself a good one." Mom said and I smiled at her.

"You know, Mom…I think your right. I think that Tristin might be my Luke." I told her.

Mom smiled at me. "Let's go shopping."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tristin POV

Rory was spending the evening with her Mom, so I decided to go see my grandfather. I hadn't seen him much since Rory and I had gotten together. And even more so since she'd been spending most nights at my townhouse. When I arrived at the house, my grandfather was sitting on the back porch having a drink. I sat down across from him. "Hi." I said.

"Tristin. It's been a while." Grandfather said.

"Yeah. I've been a little busy." I said.

"How's business?" Grandfather asked.

"Business is good. I've started dating someone." I told him. "Well, been dating someone. For a while."

"Interesting. Anyone I might know?"

"Do you remember Richard and Emily's granddaughter?" I asked him as I fixed myself a drink.

"Of course. Charming girl. You went to school with her, didn't you?"

"Till I went to military school. Yes. Anyway, we reconnected, and we've been seeing each other since. But here's the problem… She dated Logan." I told him.

He looked at me curious. "Huntzberger?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. He hurt her pretty bad. Apparently, when Logan introduced her to his parents, they were pretty mean to her. They told her that she wasn't good enough to be in their family."

"That's just wrong. The girl is a Gilmore." Grandfather said.

"She's also a Hayden. Her father is Christopher Hayden. Anyway, Logan wants me to be a groomsman in his wedding, so Rory and I have decided to go to the wedding."

"That girl is strong."

"She really is."

"The three of us should have dinner, before the two of you go to London." Grandfather said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. Grandfather didn't usually want to have dinner with any of the girls that I dated.

"Yes and let me tell you why." I nodded. "Can you see yourself spending the rest of your life with her?"

"Grandfather, I have been in love with her since I was 16. I want to marry her and start a family with her." I told him.

"Then set up a dinner."

This was a side of my Grandfather that I'd never seen. If this dinner went well, then I'd gladly take the blame.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rory POV

_Mom and I were in Hartford shopping. We were trying to find me a kickass dress for Logan's wedding. Tristin had given me one of his credit cards in case I needed anything. Of course, I never used it. I didn't want to be dependent on Tristin, but even Mom could tell that Tris was good for me. We were walking through the mall, when I spotted Honor._

"Oh no." I said. Mom started looking around.

"What?" Mom asked me.

"Honor's here." I said.

"Logan's sister?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. You think I should say hi?" I said.

"Maybe. Do you want to?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I mean I'm not mad her." I said. "I don't know how much she knows about me and Logan."

"Well, let's go say hi then." She said.

I nodded. Mom and I walked over to where Honor was. "Hi Honor." I said.

She turned and looked at me. "Rory! Hi." She said hugging me. "I thought that you were in New York. At least I thought that was what Logan told me. Maybe I heard it wrong. Maybe he did say Hartford. Anyway, hi." She said, in her typically fast talk.

"I was for a while. But _The Hartford Courant _offered me a job and it was too good to pass up." I told her. She was looking at Mom. "Oh, I'm sorry. Honor this is my mom, Lorelai. Mom this is Logan's sister Honor." I said.

"It's nice to meet you Honor, Rory's told me a lot about you." Mom said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Honor said. "Listen, Logan told me about what he did." She said.

"Oh…" I said.

"You did the right thing walking away. You deserve so much better than to be a mistress Rory. I did tell him though that he was an idiot for everything. The proposal all those years ago… Odette… my dad…everything." She said.

It seemed like Honor was on my side. "Honor," I said with a small smile, "are you taking my side over your brother's?"

She laughed. "Of course. He's an idiot and he's turned into my dad." She pulled a card out of her purse and handed it to me. "Call me sometime and we'll get lunch." She said before walking off.

"I like her." Mom said.

I turned back to mom. "She is pretty awesome." I said.

After three hours of shopping, Mom and I finally found me a dress. It was gorgeous. It was a strapless blue and silver ball gown. I had even bought silver heels to go with it. I was determined that when we went to London that I would not let Shira and her little minions get to me. I would come out on top this time. Mom and I stopped by Luke's on the way back to the house to grab some dinner. We were about to walk in, when my phone rang. It was Tris. I looked at mom. "I gotta take this. Order my usual." I said and she nodded. I answered my phone. "Hi honey." I said.

"Hey, how was shopping?" He asked.

"Not bad. Found a dress, ran into Honor, found some shoes. Overall not bad." I said.

"You ran into Honor?" He asked.

"Yeah. It was a good conversation though. She said she's on my side and that Logan's an idiot who's turned into Mitchum." I told him, giving him the cliff notes version of my conversation with Honor.

"That's good, I guess. I saw my Grandfather today. He wants to have dinner with us at his house." He told me.

"Sure. I'd love to meet him. Grandpa mentioned him all the time when I was growing up, I've just never met him." I said.

"Okay, any particular night?"

"We should do it soon. I have to go to New York for a conference next weekend." I told him.

"Ok. So maybe tomorrow night then?" He asked.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll be back at my condo in the morning." I told him.

"Okay. I'll see what I can work out." He said. "Hey Ror?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Tris said.

"I love you too, Tris." I said, and then he hung up.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tristin POV

After I hung up from talking to Rory, I called my grandfather. I told him that Rory would love it if we could have dinner the next night. I told him that she had a journalism conference to go to the following weekend and that she didn't like to do family dinners during the week when she had to work, because most nights she didn't get out of the office until about 8. He said that he understood and that the next night would be perfect. He asked if Rory had any allergies to food and I told him no, just to make sure that there was plenty of coffee. He laughed and said that there would be.

That night, I met Colin and Finn at a bar near my office for a drink. When I walked in, I quickly found them."Hey guys." I said.

"Hey. No Rory?" Colin asked.

"No, she's with her mom. They went shopping today." I told them.

"Fun. She use your credit card?" Finn asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, one thing is for sure. Rory, does not impulse shop like Steph does." Colin said and we all laughed.

"That's definitely true." I said. "We're having dinner with my grandfather tomorrow."

"Wow. Hopefully it will go better than it did with the Huntzbergers." Finn said. "She cried for a week after that dinner."

"That bad?" I asked.

Colin nodded. "Yeah, she and Logan had only been dating for like 2 days when Honor showed up and told him that she and Josh were engaged. So, of course she convinces Logan to come to dinner and surprisingly invites Rory too." Colin said, as I took a drink of my beer. "Rory was so sure that they were going to love her."

"Only they didn't." I said and they both nodded. "She told me how they said that she wasn't good enough." I said.

"Well, Mitchum ended up offering her an internship only to tell her that she didn't have what it took to be a journalist which resulted in her and Logan stealing a yacht." Colin said.

"That resulted in her dropping out of Yale for a semester." Finn said.

"Wow. I didn't know it was that bad." I said.

"Yeah. So, if she has a little freak out moment before dinner…you know why." Colin said.

"Thanks man." I said.

When I got home that night, I was sitting in my office looking a picture of me and Rory from our first date, when my phone started ringing. I answered it without looking at the caller ID. "DuGrey." I said.

"Hey man." _Logan. _

"Hey, listen I'm sorry about last night." I said. "I meant to call you earlier, but it's been a busy day."

"It's all good. I understand. I take it though, from the phone call last night that Rory told you everything about our relationship?" Logan said.

I let out a sigh. "Yeah, she did." I said.

"Look I can't change the past." Logan said.

"No argument there." I said.

"Did you know that she's friends with my sister?" Logan asked.

"She told me today." I said. After talking to Logan, I could understand why Honor told Rory that he had turned into Mitchum. His voice was cold and harsh.

The next afternoon, I picked up a pizza for lunch and headed over to Rory's condo. She had found one in Hartford so that she'd be closer to her job. We spent that afternoon watching movies curled up together on her sectional couch. Later on, Rory and I got ready for dinner with my grandfather. I told her that he said that it was casual. She smiled when I told her this. I mean my grandfather wouldn't be in jeans, but he wouldn't be in a suit either. Once we were both ready, we headed out to my car and over to my grandfather's house. When we got to the house, the maid let us in. However, I was in for the shock of my life when we walked into the living room. "Mom?" I said.

"Hello Tristin." My mom said.

Rory grabbed my hand and gently squeezed. "She surprised me Tristin." Grandfather said. He stood up, shaking my hand. "You must be Rory. I've heard many things about you dear." He said, giving her a hug.

"Good things, I hope." Rory said as we sat down on the couch.

My grandfather smiled and laughed a little. "Of course. Tristin has talked about you since the day he met you and of course I know your grandparents." He said.

"Yes. My grandfather used to talk about you a lot when I was growing up." She said.

"Yes, Richard was a good man. I was sad to hear about his passing." Grandfather told Rory.

"Thank you." She said.

"Forgive me, I'm being rude. Elizabeth, this is Rory Gilmore-Hayden, Rory, Tristin's mother Elizabeth." Grandfather said.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. DuGrey." Rory said. Mom gave Rory her society smile. This was gonna be a long night.

I stood up and walked over to Grandfather's bar. I fixed myself a glass of whiskey and I fixed Rory a martini. I walked back over to the couch, handed her, her drink and then sat down beside her. Rory took a drink of her martini. "So, Rory, Tristin says that you're a journalist?" Grandfather asked.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rory POV

"Yes, sir. I work over at The Hartford Courant. Mostly I'm an editor, but occasionally I still write articles. I've had a piece published in The New Yorker and I've also written some freelance pieces as well." I said.

"Please, call me Janlan."

I smiled. "Of course." I said, taking another drink of my martini. _At least so far this was going better than my dinner with Mitchum and Shira. Despite Tris' Mom._

"I'd love to read The New Yorker piece, if you happen to have an extra copy lying around." Janlan said.

"I believe that I have one at home. I'd be happy to look." I told Janlan. He smiled and nodded. "Tristin told me what you did, helping him get his firm up and going." I told Janlan. "I think that it's remarkable and very sweet. Not many people in this life are that kind." I said.

"That's very sweet, Rory. And your right…not many in Hartford society would do what I did, but Tristin earned it." Janlan said.

I smiled. A maid walked in. "Dinner is served, sir." She said.

"Thank you, Astrid." Janlan said. "Shall we?" Tristin and I stood, we followed Janlan into the dining room.

When we walked into the dining room, Janlan sat on the end, Tristin at the other end, and Elizabeth and I across from each other. "This is a lovely table, Janlan." I said.

"Thank you. My wife picked it out many years ago shortly after we were married." He said.

"Well, it's absolutely beautiful. I wish that I could have met her." I said, and Tristin smiled at me. _He had told me about his grandmother. He said that he used to spend a lot of time with her and Janlan when he was little. It broke his heart when she passed, when he was barely a teenager. _

"She would have adored you Rory." Janlan said as the maid brought out the salad.

I couldn't help but noticed that Tristin's Mom was quiet. "So, Mom, where's Dad tonight?" Tristin asked her.

"Working, like usual. He's been very busy since you deserted him." She said. _She kind of reminds me of Shira._

"Elizabeth." Janlan said.

"You know Elizabeth, I think that Tristin's done what's best for him." I said.

"Well I don't exactly think that it's your place." Elizabeth said.

Janlan slammed his fork down. "Elizabeth, that's enough. This girl," He said, pointing at me. "is intelligent, and from two prominent families. Now, this is my house and if you cannot respect guests in my house then you may leave." Janlan told her.

"Two families?" She asked.

I noticed Tristin roll his eyes. "Yes, my mother is Lorelai Gilmore the second and my father is Christopher Hayden." I said.

"Oh…" Elizabeth said.

_The dinner seemed to progress. Elizabeth was quiet the rest of the night. She excused herself after coffee and dessert…leaving. I was grateful for that and I think that Tristin was too. _

"Rory, I feel that I must apologize to you." Janlan said grabbing my hand as the three of us walked back to the living room for some more coffee.

"What for?" I asked.

"You see, when I invited the two of you for dinner, I did not intend for Elizabeth to be here. However, she knows that Tristin comes by usually at least once a week. She figures that if she just pops in that she has a chance of seeing him." Janlan said.

"That's understandable. I assure you though…it hasn't been an unpleasant evening." I told him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rory POV

_Logan's wedding was quickly approaching. Tristin and I both had been working long hours because we were taking a week off for Logan's wedding. There were pre-wedding events that Tris had to be in London for, then there was the wedding. After that we were going to come back to the states and head to the Hamptons for a few days. London was going to be stressful, so we wanted a few days to recuperate. _

_Today I had the day off, so I was going to be running errands, trying to get everything ready for our trip. I was heading back to my condo when my cell rang. _

I grabbed my cell and answered it. "Hey dad." I quickly said.

"Hey kid. You sound busy." He said.

"Not really. Just running errands…getting ready to head to London this weekend." I told him.

"What's going on in London?" Dad asked.

I let out a sigh. "Logan's wedding." I said.

"Logan's wedding. You're going to Logan's wedding?"

"Yes, Dad I am. I'm going to Logan's wedding with my boyfriend who is one of his groomsmen." I said.

"Wow. Umm…I don't know how to respond to that." Dad said.

"I know. Mom had the same reaction when I told her. But after Tris and I talked about it, I decided that I'm not going to let the she-devils of Hartford get to me anymore." I said.

"That's good kid. We should get dinner when you have time."

"Sure thing Dad. I'd love for you to meet Tristin." I told him.

"I'd love to meet him. We'll do dinner…the five of us. Me, you, Tristin, Lana and G." Dad said.

"Dad, are you sure that G even wants to see me? We haven't exactly been close."

"Sure she does." He said. "Uh…I gotta go kid. Call me when your back." Dad said and hung up.

I let out a sigh and sat my phone in my cup holder. "Yeah cause that works out every time." I said to myself. _It was no secret that G and I hadn't been close. I mean, the obvious was the age difference but in my opinion, it was more than that. I always felt like Dad was picking her over me and in ways he was. When Mom and Dad were married for the brief time that they were, I spent a little bit of time with her. And now that's she's a teenager, I should probably spend more. Especially with her mom in Paris. _

When I got to my condo, I checked my mail and went inside. There wasn't really anything important in the mail. I spent the afternoon relaxing a bit before I had to get ready for dinner with Tris. After I took a shower, I put my robe on and walked into my closet to look for something to wear. In the bottom of my closet I saw my "Logan" box in the corner. I picked it up and walked out of my closet. I sat the box on my bed and opened it. The first thing that I pulled out, was the picture of us from Hamburg. I remembered that day like it was yesterday. I stood there and stared at the picture for a few minutes thinking about that day, until I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing. I grabbed it off the dresser and answered it. "Hello."

"Ror, hey it's me." Tris said.

"Hey you what's up?" I said.

"You almost ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Ten minutes." I told him.

"Okay, so see you in twenty?"

"Yep. See you then."

_There was something about looking at that picture. I couldn't help but wonder how our lives would be different if I hadn't come up with our stupid Vegas agreement back then. He had already started dating Odette back then. I should have stayed away and then maybe things wouldn't be awkward now. But on the same note…I don't know if I'd be with Tris now, if any of that hadn't happened. I guess in a way it's made me stronger. Made me want to take more chances. _

_But nevertheless…It's all my fault._

_Everything's all my fault. _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tristin POV

Today was the day. Today, Rory and I were flying to London for Logan's wedding. We were flying today and then tomorrow was the bachelor party. I really hoped that Rory was going to be okay going to London for this. I was worried that Rory was going to fall apart.

We were flying over with Colin, Steph, Finn, Rosemary, Robert and Juliet. When we got onto the plane, Rory sat down on one of the couches and got comfortable. Steph had gone over to talk to her. Rory had come a long way since we had reconnected but at the same time, I knew that none of this was easy for her. "Do you think that she'll be okay?" Finn asked. He was very fond of Rory. He was like the big brother that she never had.

"I hope that she will. I've been dreading this whole weekend, ever since she said that she wasn't going to hide anymore." I said.

"Rory's strong. She's a rock star. I don't think that you guys give her enough credit." Juliet said. She stood up. "Yeah, she's been through tough times and sure he lied to her but she's stronger for it." She said before walking over to where Rory and Steph were sitting and joined them.

"I just worry about her, you know?" I said.

"We all worry about her. We have ever since her and Logan first started dating back in college." Colin said.

I nodded. Colin and Finn both had told me stories of the different ways that Logan had hurt Rory while they were together. Rory herself, had told me the entire story of their relationship, but somehow going to Logan's wedding…it made me worry about her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Rory POV

When we got on the plane, I wanted to go back to sleep. I went over and sat on one of the couches with my cup of coffee. A few minutes after take-off, Steph walked over and sat beside me. "Hey." I said, when she sat down.

"Hey. I wanted to check and see how you were doing." Steph said.

"I'm okay…considering. I mean, it's hard but I'm ready for this. I know that Shira is going to try make me feel bad for coming to Logan's wedding but…I can't hide from her forever. Whether it's in London or Hartford, I'm going to run into her at some point." I said.

"I know." Steph said.

"He hurt me really bad, you know?" I said and Steph nodded. "But am I crazy for doing this?" I asked her.

"I don't think that your crazy for doing this. I think that it's brave to be honest. Your flying halfway across the world with your boyfriend and your best friends to watch your ex-boyfriend get married. I think that it takes a lot of courage to be able to do that." Steph said.

I smiled at Steph. "Thanks Steph. I know that Tris is worried. I just hope that I can get through this without falling apart."

"You will." Steph said.

I sat and talked to Steph for a while before we both ended up falling asleep. When we landed at Heathrow, we took a limo to the hotel where we were staying. We all headed up to our rooms before the guys headed off to the bachelor party. The girls and I were going to settle in with take-out and movies. When Tris and I walked into our hotel room, I sat on the couch in the living room area of our hotel suite. Tris took our bags and put them in the bedroom. When he came back, he called room service and ordered us some coffee. While we waited for the coffee, he came and sat with me on the couch. "You okay?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. Look, Tris, I know that you're worried about how all of this is going to affect me but I promise you that I'm okay. Yeah, Logan hurt me a lot over the years, but he made his choice. Every time he chose her over me…but it doesn't matter because I'm happy with you. I'm happy with the life that we're building." I said.

"I'm glad. I just want you to be happy, Ror." Tris said, right as we heard a knock at the door. Tris got up and answered the door. A guy brought the tray of coffee in and sat it on the coffee table. After he sat the coffee down, he turned around and walked out. Tris sat back down beside me on the couch and poured us each a cup of coffee and handed me, my cup. "Are you going to be okay while I'm gone tonight?"

I nodded taking a drink of my coffee. "Yeah, the girls and I are going to have a movie night." I told him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Tristin POV

That night, Colin, Finn, Robert and I headed to the local pub where we were meeting Logan and Josh. When we walked in, we found them sitting at a large booth in the back. "Hey guys, how was the flight?" Logan asked when we sat down.

"Too bloody long. I need a drink." Finn said before heading off to the bar.

"Finn's right about one thing. The flight was really long." I said.

"That usually happens when flying halfway across the world." Logan said.

"Yep." I said, not taking my eyes off Logan.

A little while later, it was just me and Logan. He was tapping the side of his glass. "Did she come?" He asked me. I knew that he was referring to Rory.

I nodded, taking a drink. "Yeah, she's at the hotel with the girls." I said.

He nodded. "Is she okay?" He asked.

"She seems to be." I said. I downed the rest of my drink. "Does Odette know about Rory?" I asked him and he looked at me confused. "Does she know about your history with Rory?"

He let out a sigh. "Yeah. She wants to meet her." Logan said.

_This was bad. Very bad. And it's mostly my fault. If I had just discouraged her from coming, then we wouldn't be in this situation. Now, I just had to tell Rory._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Tristan POV

"What do you mean she wants to meet her?" I asked Logan.

"I mean, she found an old picture of me and Rory from Hamburg. She asked questions and I told her about my history with Rory and then I told her that you and Rory were together. She asked me if Rory was coming with you." He said. I grabbed the bottle of scotch that the waitress had left on the table and poured myself another drink. I took a drink. "At first I thought that she was going to freak out. But she didn't. The only thing that she said was that she wanted to meet her before the rehearsal dinner." Logan said.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that." I said.

"Me neither. How do you think that Rory's going to react to it?" He asked me.

"I have no idea. I mean, I keep waiting for her to fall apart." I said and he nodded. "I mean, not that I really want her to but… it's what I keep waiting to happen."

"It's a lot to handle." He said.

When I got back to the hotel, the rest of the girls were gone, and Rory was passed out on the couch. I decided to gently wake her up, so that I could talk to her about Odette.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Rory POV

When I opened my eyes, Tristin was sitting on the coffee table. "Hey, how was the bachelor party?" I asked, not really knowing if I wanted an honest answer.

"Okay. There was an interesting development." Tris said.

I sat up so that I was facing him. "What?" I asked.

"Apparently, Odette found a picture of you and Logan and now she wants to meet you before the rehearsal dinner." Tris said.

I stood up and walked over to the mini fridge. Steph and I had gone to the liquor store to get me a bottle of whiskey in case I needed it. I grabbed the bottle out of the fridge along with a glass that was sitting nearby. I walked back over to the couch, sat down and poured myself a drink. I downed it in one gulp. "She what?" I asked, sitting my glass on the table.

"That was my reaction. Apparently, she wants to meet you." Tris said.

_What the hell was Logan playing? Suggesting to Tris that I meet his fiancé? Why would I even want to meet her? Had he completely lost his mind? _"Tris, why does he think that I would even consider this?" I asked him.

Tris sat there and shook his head. "Honestly Ror, I have no idea why he would even suggest the two of you meeting. I can't tell if it was his idea or if it honestly came from Odette." Tris said and I nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 23. I know that this story has grown rather quickly. Majority of this is from the original story that Ashmo2000 and myself were working on. The only real difference is that I've broken it up to where each chapter is a single POV. I've also added little things here and there. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Don't forget to Read, Review and Favorite!

Chapter 23

Logan POV

When Tristin left the pub, I decided to head home as well. Instead of taking a cab, I decided to walk since it wasn't that far. The entire walk to my flat I wondered why Odette had pushed this. Why had she wanted to meet Rory? Was she jealous? Did she see Rory as a threat to our so-called relationship? I thought about all of the various scenarios of why Odette would choose now… the weekend of our wedding to want to meet Rory. And every time I came up blank. I had this feeling that Odette was up to something and I wondered part of me wondered if my mother had anything to do with it. It was no secret that my mother had never liked Rory… but if I was right and she had put Odette up to this… I would never forgive her.

I needed to talk to Odette when I got home if she was still awake. Once I talked to her and I got some answers, then I needed to talk to Tristin and see what Rory had said when he told her. I was hoping that Rory didn't think that I had put Odette up to this.

I just hoped that my worst fear wasn't about to come true.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Logan POV

When I walked through the door of my apartment, Odette was sitting on the couch looking at a magazine. I hung my jacket up and walked over to join her. "Hi." She said. "How was it?"

"It was fine, but we need to talk." I said.

She closed her magazine and placed it on the coffee table. "What's wrong?" She asked.

I let out a sigh. "I want to know why you want to meet Rory." I said. I had no idea where this conversation was going to go, but I needed answers.

"Oh." She said. "Umm… well, after I found the picture I talked to your mother. She said that Rory was a big part of your life for a long time." Odette said.

"I'm sure that she had a few other choice words to say." I said. It was no secret that my mother hated Rory.

Odette nodded. "She did. She admitted to me that she'd had never like Rory but that honestly she had never given her a fair chance. She told me that Rory came from two very prominent families in Hartford." Odette told me. I nodded, while she continued. "She told me that your father actually held a lot of respect for Rory, that she was the one that actually got you to focus on things and think about the future."

"She was. She did." I said, as I got up to get myself a bottle of water.

"Logan, your mother also told me that you had proposed to Rory."

I let out another sigh. "I did. It wasn't something that she wanted at the time. She was just graduating college and she wanted to get her feet steady before she settled down and got married. I ended up embarrassing her and putting her on the spot in front of her friends and family. We had never even talked about marriage." I told her.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence before either of us said anything. "Logan, can you say something please?"

"Did my mother put you up to wanting to meet Rory?" I asked her.

Odette looked down at her hands that were resting in her lap. "She didn't per se put me up to it, she just suggested that I meet her before we got married." Odette said.

I knew it. I knew that my mother was behind this. I pointed at Odette. "Let me make this perfectly clear, as if you don't know it already. I do not love you, I will never love you. This marriage was set up by our fathers. It is nothing more than a business arrangement." I said and Odette nodded. "If you or my parents do anything to make her feel unwelcome this weekend… the three of you will live to regret it. Do not underestimate me Odette. I know things. I know all about your affair in Paris. I know that's why you go to Paris, twice a month." I said.

She looked at me shocked… almost as if she couldn't believe that I knew this. "Not only is Rory my ex-girlfriend but she is the love of my life, one of the only people that truly knows me and one of my best friends. She will be around a lot longer than you will." I said.

I walked over to my bar and poured myself a drink. "Do you understand?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I understand. You love her, like I do Francois."

"I do. And as long as we have an understanding then the tabloids and the lawyers will never get the information that I have on you and Francois." I said, before grabbing my drink and walking out to my balcony.

When I sat in one of the chairs on my balcony, I began doing a lot of thinking. I began thinking about how maybe if I had just talked to Rory about plans for the future then maybe I wouldn't be in this situation now. Maybe if I had just tried to compromise with her then things would have worked out the way that I had wanted them to and Rory and I would be married by now or this weekend would have been our wedding.

Even though I didn't like the fact that she was with someone else, I had to admit that I hadn't seen her as happy as she is now. She had been pulling away from me for a while. I wasn't sure if she was unhappy with me or if it had been because of her career. I knew that she had been unhappy with it for a while.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Tristin.

A/N: Shira and her dang meddling. How's Rory going to react to all of this? Will she go meet Odette or not. Will Rory corner Odette and Shira and put them in their place? Let me know what you think? Don't forget to read, review and favorite.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Tristin POV

Rory had fallen asleep a while ago and I was just laying there staring at the ceiling thinking about the fact that Logan had mentioned that Odette had wanted to meet Rory. When Rory and I had talked about it, she thought that maybe Logan had put her up to it. The more that I thought about it, I thought that maybe Shira had put Odette up to it. Rory had told me that Shira had never made it a secret that she didn't like Rory. Mitchum had supposedly tried to make amends with Rory, but his attempt ended up making things worse. It was what had caused Rory to drop out of Yale for a semester.

After a while I got tired of staring at the ceiling so I got up (grabbing my cell) and walking out to the hotel balcony. I don't know how long I had been sitting there, but I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. I picked it up off the table beside me and saw that Logan was calling me. I answered the call. "Hey man." I said.

"Hey I didn't wake you, did I?" Logan asked.

"No. I was sitting on the balcony because I couldn't sleep. Rory finished off a bottle of whiskey and fell asleep a while ago." I told him.

"I guess some things never change." I guess that he was insinuating that she used to do the same thing when they were together. "I talked to Odette when I got home."

"And?" I asked.

"It turns out that after she found the photo she spoke to my mother." Logan said, that's never a good sign. "Apparently, my mother suggested to Odette that she meet Rory."

"Well that's just great." I said.

"I made it clear to Odette that she under no circumstances was to make Rory feel unwelcome this weekend." Logan said.

"What about your mom?" I asked.

"I'll deal with her. Odette and I are having breakfast with her in the morning. I'll talk to her then. I plan on making her understand the same thing. If she doesn't understand, then I guess that I'll have to threaten her the same way that I threatened Odette."

"Which is?" I asked. I couldn't help but be curious.

"Odette has a lover back in Paris. My mother has one in The Hamptons. My father has a P.I. on the payroll so that at anytime he can blackmail any one of us." Damn Mitchum! "That's how he knew that Rory and I were seeing each other again. He's the one that insisted that Odette move in."

"Your parents are a real piece of work." I said.

"They sure are. Anyway, I should get to bed. I'll see you guys at the rehearsal dinner." Logan said.

"See you then." I said and hung up.

_I wasn't sure how Rory was going to feel about this new information, but one thing I did know was that she wasn't going to let Shira or Mitchum drag her down. She had been coming so far in the short time since we had reconnected. Rory was someone that I had admired since we were teenagers and that feeling hasn't stopped. She may not be where she really wants to be but even though things were moving fast with us… at the same time it felt like an eternity. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Rory. I just needed to make sure that she wanted the same thing. _

_I wanted to start a family with Rory, but first we had to get through Logan's wedding. I just had to make that she didn't fall apart. She had been close to it tonight. And if she did fall apart…_

_It would be all my fault for letting her come…_

A/N: Hey guys! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. We're almost to Logan's wedding. Will Rory meet Odette before the rehearsal dinner? What will Logan say to Shira? So many things are happening in the lives of our favorite characters. Next Chapter: Rory wakes up with a hangover…

Don't forget to read, review and favorite


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - Rory POV

The next morning when I woke up, I had a massive hangover. I slowly sat up in the bed. "Ow!" I said.

"Careful…" I heard.

I looked across the room and saw Steph sitting in a chair. "Steph, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Tristin called me. He said that he had to go for a final fitting for his tux at the request of the devil queen and asked if I would come and sit with you because he didn't think that you needed to be alone." Steph said.

"Coffee and tacos." I said, as I climbed out of the bed.

Steph pointed towards the living area. "On the table." I nodded. I walked into the living area and sat at the table. "Ror, I haven't seen you like this since Logan left for London. What gives?" She said.

I let out a sigh. "Last night when Tris got back from the bachelor party, he told me that Odette wants to meet me before the rehearsal dinner tonight." I told her.

"What?" I nodded. "Has Logan lost his mind? Did he really think that you just go along with it?" Steph asked.

I shrugged as I drank my coffee. "I honestly don't know. What I do know though is that Odette didn't come to the decision to want to meet me on her own. Just like she didn't get the idea from a picture." I said, slightly smiling a wicked smile.

"I don't like that look. What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Why waited until the wedding to see Shira?" I said.

"Ror, I don't think that's a good idea." Steph said.

"I'm gonna get dressed." I said walking into the bedroom to change. When I came back out Steph was gone. At first, I thought that maybe she had gone to change as well but when I tried to call her she didn't answer. I grabbed my purse, phone and room key and headed downstairs to talk to the front desk.

When I got to the front desk, I asked them about Shira. I remembered that this was where she used to stay when she would come visit Logan. The guy that was working the front desk told me that she was staying here but that she had gone to the spa. I told him that I was a friend and that I wanted to surprise her. I asked him if he would mind letting me in her room so that I could wait for her. He was a little hesitant but I gave him my puppy dog eyes and in the end he let me in.

She was staying in the penthouse suite so of course it was a lot nicer than the room that we were staying in. I walked into the living area and sat my purse on the coffee table. I looked around the room for a minute. It looked like Shira had been staying here for a while. Were she and Mitchum separated? After looking around I decided to sit in the chair and wait.

And wait…

After a while, I heard the door click. Here we go…

I watched Shira walk in and sit her purse down on the end of the couch. She turned and looked at me. "Rory. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Here in your room or here in London? Because we both know the answer to the second question." I said.

"Rory, how are you? It's been ages." Shira said as she walked over to the bar and fixed herself a drink.

I stood up and walked over to her. "That it has Shira. Little early to be drinking isn't it?" I said.

She poured a second drink and handed it to me. "Well after the morning that I've had… I think that I've earned it." Shira said taking a drink. "So, what do I owe this visit. I'm pretty sure that it's not to catch up."

I grab my drink and walk around the bar back to the living area, looking at a picture of Logan and Odette. "Your right. It's not to catch up." I said turning to face her. "You've never liked me." I said. Shira stood there in silence. "Back when Logan and I were in college you never managed to keep that a secret. But I really thought throughout the years that you at least loved your son enough to let him have his freedom. But I was wrong. You pushed a trophy wife on him." I said.

"What are you getting at?"

"Just like you put it in Odette's head that she should meet me before the rehearsal dinner."

Shira downed her drink. "Who told you?" She asked me.

I was surprised by this. "What?" I asked her.

"Was it Logan?"

"I haven't talked to Logan since we got here." I told her.

"We?" She asked me curiously.

"Yes, we." I said, sitting down. "I came with my boyfriend… Tristin."

"Hmpf."

"Tristin and I went to high school together before he got sent to Military school. We reconnected a while back and we've been together ever since." I told her. I sat my glass on the coffee table and picked up my purse.

I started walking towards the door. "For what it's worth Shira… I'm not here to ruin Logan's wedding. I actually came because I wanted to wish him the best… that I want him to find happiness, because I have." This was the last thing that I said to Shira before I walked out of her hotel room.

A/N: Okay, so big confrontation between Shira and Rory. Not how I'd originally imagined it…but I think that it worked all the same. Next chapter… the rehearsal dinner.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 - Tristin POV

I was in the hotel room getting ready for the rehearsal dinner, when I heard the door to our room open and then shut again. "Ror, is that you?" I called out.

A minute or two later, she walked into the bedroom. "Who else would it be?" She asked sarcastically.

I gave her a curious look. "Where have you been?" I asked her. I was curious. Steph had called earlier and said that Rory didn't want to wait till the rehearsal dinner or even the reception to be confronted by Shira. Steph said that Rory was adamant about going to see Shira. Question was did she?

Rory let out a loud sigh. "Steph called you didn't she? That's why she wasn't here after I got dressed earlier, isn't it?" Rory said.

I nodded. "What were you thinking?" I asked her.

"I was thinking that I'm tired of Shira always getting her way. Did she really think that I wasn't going to know that she was behind Odette suddenly finding a picture of me and Logan? What about the fact that Odette just suddenly wanting to meet me before the rehearsal dinner? Come on… Logan knows me better than that." Rory said. Logan had been right this afternoon when he said that nobody would have to tell her, that if we gave her enough time that she'd figure it out all on her own. And he was right. "Just like I know that all those years ago that it wasn't really Mitchum that offered me that internship at one of his papers. It was Shira that had put him up to it. I'm not stupid. I know it. Logan knows it. Shira knows it and Mitchum knows it."

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. "I know your not stupid. Everyone knows it. Your one of the smartest people that I know." I told her.

She gave me a wicked smile. "Aww… your so sweet." She said.

"I try." I kissed her forehead. "Now go get dressed. We have to leave soon."

When we got to the church, it didn't take us long to find our friends. Odette was standing over in a corner with what we assumed to be her parents. Logan came over and grabbed Rory by the wrist and pulled her away. I followed them. "Hey!" Rory said.

"Keep your voice down." Logan said.

"What's going on?" I asked, but they ignored me.

"Have you lost your mind?" He asked her.

"What?" She said.

"You and my mother." He said.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Look," She whispered, "I didn't say anything to her that I haven't said to you a million times. And you know it."

"Yeah well… your little conversation with my mother caused her to stress smoke."

"It's not the first time." Rory said.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"I may have gotten the hotel concierge to let me into Shira's hotel room where I waited for her to come back from the spa, where I then confronted her and told her things that I've wanted to say for the last ten years." Rory said.

I rolled my eyes. Go figure…

Maybe this was Rory's way of falling apart.

Logan turned to me. "I thought you said that she wasn't going to fall apart."

"She hasn't." I said.

"Look, I know that everyone is just waiting for me to fall apart… but I haven't and I won't. Now can you either start your wedding rehearsal or can we go to a bar… cause I really need a drink." Rory said, before turning and walking back over to our friends.

_This was going to be a long night._

_Logan was pissed because Rory had confronted his mother. Shira was pissed because Rory was here. Rory was pissed because she thought that everyone was waiting for her to fall apart. Question was… was she falling apart? Was her confrontation with Shira the moment that we'd all been waiting for? _

A/N: Okay so the next chapter is still at the rehearsal dinner but it's focused more on Rory, Colin, Finn, and Steph. Hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to Read, Review, and Favorite. I always enjoy reading your reviews.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 - Rory POV

_I couldn't believe Logan. Who did he think he was? Granted this was his wedding this weekend, it still didn't give him the right to talk to me like Mitchum talks to him. All weekend, everyone kept waiting to see if I was going to fall apart. I was very together. I had no intention of falling apart this weekend. I had no intention of letting any of them see me fall apart this weekend. I would at least wait until I got home before I fell apart… If I fell apart. _

I was standing at the bar of the restaurant waiting for my martini when I noticed two people, one on each side of me. I turned to look at each of them. Colin and Finn. Should have known. "Hello boys." I said.

"Hello mother." Finn said.

"How you doing Ror?" Colin asked me.

"I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"It's probably because we all know how hard this weekend is for you." Steph said, joining us.

"Guys, really I'm fine." I said, as the bartender handed me my drink. They all looked at me skeptically. "Really I am."

"Ror, do you remember Costa Rica?" Colin asked me.

I rolled my eyes. I hated thinking about Costa Rica. "That's a stupid question. Of course I remember Costa Rica." I said.

"Who did you blame for it?"

"You and Finn." I said, taking a drink.

"Yep. You bloody yelled at us in the hospital." Finn added.

I leaned my head on Finn's shoulder. "I'm sorry Finny." I turned to Colin. "Okay your right. I blamed you and Finn for Logan's stupidity. I fell apart right their in the hospital."

They both nodded. "Yep, you did. And once you realized that everything was going to be okay you calmed down." Colin said. I nodded, downing the rest of my drink. I turned so that my back was against the bar. I looked across the room to where Logan was standing talking to Tris. "Yes, he lied to you over and over again and like always we were there to pick up the pieces. You and Tristin reconnected and as your friends we think that he's really good for you."

"Ror, when this wedding is over… like everything else we will be there. Whatever you need." Steph added.

_I stood there taking in everything that my friends were saying. What they were saying was true. Even though we'd all met through Logan, they'd been there. They'd all been there for me when I'd needed them the most. Steph had been there for me after I'd turned down Logan's proposal, Colin and Finn joining us after Logan had told them that he'd proposed and I'd said no. They'd been there when I'd called them and told them that his parents had found him a match. Steph had really been there for me when I'd called her and told her that I'd been pregnant and wanted to have an abortion. That had been the hardest thing. The boys never knew about that one. I often wonder if anyone else knew about it. _

_As I stood there and looked across the room, I could see that Logan was trying to put on a happy face for his parents. He was trying to give the illusion that he was happy about his impending marriage the next day. But all of us who actually knew him… knew that he didn't actually want to marry the French heiress. Here's the thing though… _

_if I had married Logan when he'd asked… _

_Then he wouldn't be in this situation to begin with…_

_I was about to turn back to my friends and order another drink when I saw Logan looking over at me. I stared at him for a moment and he gave me a soft smile. _

A/N: Hey guys! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this story. I've gotten into it more than I thought that I would. Things are really starting to heat up. Next chapter is Part 1 of the wedding. That chapter is gonna be from Finn's point of view. It's gonna be interesting. I'm also going to be responding to the reviews that have been posted so far as well. Don't forget to read, review and favorite.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A/N: Hey guys! We're finally here. Logan's wedding. It's definitely going to be interesting. Let me know what you guys think! Don't forget to read, review and favorite.

Reviews:

52shari:

(review from 7/28): Glad you like the story. I like your thought about the side piece to fiancé can make a girl feel like a whore. Interesting thought process.

(review from 7/29): Shira's always looking for a way to humiliate Rory.

I think that Rory realizes that since she and Logan are never going to be married and have a family that it's pretty much okay to tell Shira what she actually thinks of her. (Think Emily Gilmore at the USO benefit)

GilmoreGirlsLovr:

(Review from 7/28): Right now this is my main story that I'm working on because I've really gotten into it.

(review from 7/28 – the 2nd one): Have you caught up?

Ashmo2000:

Miss working with you on it!

Kaleik1:

(review from 7/29): Thanks for reading. Glad to have you on board!

Logan tried to stand up for Rory during the original series. This Logan is one that is sticking to the dynastic plan. When this story was thought of Logan and Rory were never going to end up together.

LAtoNE09:

Thanks for reading. If you've read any of my other stories then you'll know that Rory never lets the Hartford socialites beat her.

Jordana60:

Dude where have you been hiding. You know that I always look forward to reading your reviews. Yes, Tristin is being understanding because he's loved Rory for so long that he doesn't want to push her away, and even though he and Logan have been friends since they were kids… he really wants to punch Logan in his face.

Did you read the last chapter? LMAO!

Back to the Story…

The Wedding Part 1: The Ceremony

Finn POV

_Today was the day. Logan was getting married today. Since Colin, Tristin and I were all Logan's groomsmen we'd put Steph in charge of keeping an eye on Rory. Even though she'd assured us that she was okay, we all had our doubts. We'd figured that if she was going to break down today would be when it happened. Logan had stayed with me last night (tradition and all), he'd drunkenly talked in his sleep about regrets and mistakes. I just hoped that he wasn't going to do something stupid. I was hoping that this wedding was going to be uneventful but only time would tell. _

_When I got Logan to the church the wedding coordinator cornered us, rushing us back to the dressing room where Colin and Josh were waiting for us. When I walked in, Logan went to change and Colin pulled me to the side. _"Did you check on Rory this morning?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. Tristin said that she slept like a baby. Steph's gonna keep an eye on her during the ceremony. Do you think that Steph can handle it on her own?" I said.

"I'm pretty sure that she can. I mean the ceremony is only gonna be about an hour, right?"

"Let's hope it's not any longer than that. I don't know if Steph can keep Rory from wanting a drink any longer than that." Tristin said as he walked in and approached us.

"How's she holding up?" I asked.

"She seems to be okay. She didn't really say much before I left." Tristin said.

"Left her where exactly?" Colin asked.

Tristin started laughing. "With Steph and Honor. Apparently, Honor was worried about how she was gonna handle today and offered to help Steph keep an eye on her." He said.

_Well that was good news. A couple hours later, the wedding coordinator came in and told us that it was time to take our places at the alter. We all followed her out. Logan, then Colin, then me, Tristin and finally Josh. As we stood up at the alter next to Logan, I looked out to the crowd and found Rory, Steph and Honor. The three of them were sitting in the very back. I assumed that it was in case Rory needed a quick exit. She looked up at me and I gave her a soft smile. I felt that today she needed us more than Logan did. I mean after all he's the one that made this decision. He's the one that let his parents choose who he was going to marry. I mean, he could have told them that he didn't want to marry Odette and that he really loved Rory after all these years and that she was the one that he really wanted to marry. I looked over at Logan and I noticed that he was looking at Rory. We all knew that he really didn't want to go through with this… but here we were._

_It wasn't long after when we heard music, thus indicating that the ceremony was about to start. One by one the bridesmaids all entered. Of course they were all girls that Odette knew or that her parents knew. None of us wanted to get to know her or her friends. Were we cold to her? Yes, because we all knew that it should have been Rory. As the bridesmaids made their way up to the alter, I continued to keep my eye on Rory. She was the one that I was worried about. Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced a look over to Tristin. I wondered how he felt in all of this. (I mean he and Logan had been friends since they were kids and now he was with Rory. Logan hadn't made it a secret that he wasn't happy about it when Rory, Tristin and Steph came to London to tell him. Colin and I had decided to sit that trip out. We didn't want to be any where nearby when Logan exploded.) He had been by Rory's side through all of this… being there for her and giving her time to adjust to all of this. He even supported her decision to come. I watched him as he watched Rory while also watching the ceremony that unfolded before him. I could see the look on his face. Was he thinking about his future with Rory? Did they have a future?_

_When the band began to play the wedding march, everyone stood up and turned to the back of the church. We all watched as Odette walked down the aisle with her father. She made her way down to the front of the church and the alter where Logan was waiting for her. When she got to the alter, Logan met them and her father kissed her cheek. Logan and Odette turned and faced the minister, waiting for the next part. _

_The ceremony was very traditional, and why wouldn't it be? I mean it's not like they actually loved each other. Logan was obviously still in love with Rory and from what Logan had told us… Odette had a lover back in Paris. When the minister got to the part about objections, I glanced back out to the back of the church and looked at Rory. She sat there like a statue… just staring at the scene that was unfolding in front of her. But I knew… I knew that deep down she was breaking inside. (No one knew this but after Rory had calmed down from rejecting Logan's proposal all those years ago, she'd called me. She told me that from the second that she'd said no that she regretted it. It broke my heart back then to see her like that… just like it does now.) Here was the thing though… we all had regrets. We all had something that we've regretted in our life. Mine was never finding the right woman. Colin's was trying to hide his feelings for Steph. Steph's was never standing up to her mother. Tristin's was never asking Rory out back in high school. Logan's was this wedding (even if he wouldn't admit it). And Rory… Rory's was turning down Logan's proposal on the eve of her college graduation. _

_When I turned back to the bride and groom, I realized that the minister was finishing the ceremony. The next thing I know, I hear, _"I now pronounce you… Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger." _And that was it. It was done. Logan was now married to the wrong woman. We all knew it. _

_We followed Logan and Odette out of the chapel and to the back courtyard to take pictures of the wedding parties. Once the pictures were taken, Colin, Tristin and I headed to the reception to check on the girls. We already figured that they'd be drinking. Hell… they'd probably be sitting at the bar. This seemed like the kind of day that it would be perfect for it. _

_When we got to the reception, I found Steph and Honor. They had this look of worry on their faces. _"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"We seem to have a problem." Honor said.

"What kind of problem?" I asked.

"Well, there was a big crowd getting in here, and well…" Steph tried to say.

"We sort of lost Rory." Honor finished.

"What?" I leaned closer to them. "What do you mean, you lost Rory?" I asked.

"You lost Rory?" I turned to see Colin and Tristin joining us.

"Sorry. We've been trying to call her, but she's not answering her phone." Steph said.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I knew that right now if Rory was going to answer the phone for anyone, that it would be me. I scrolled through my contact list until I found her number. I hit dial. Voicemail. Crap. This was not good. I put my phone back in my pocket and turned to the others. "You guys stay here. It's going to look very suspicious if we all leave." I said and they nodded. I pointed to Colin, "Besides you have a best man's speech to deliver." I told him and he nodded. I told everyone else to keep their phones handy.

I headed out of the reception hall, not even bothering to go tell Logan what was going on. Right now the main thing was to find Rory before she decided to do something crazy and with today being what it was… she just might.

A/N: okay so just so you know… I totally did not plan for that to happen. It just sort of did.

Stay tuned…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The Wedding Part 2

Rory POV

_Even though I knew that the wedding would be hard, the ceremony had been beautiful. After the ceremony Honor and Steph had gotten me out of the church and we headed to the reception hall. Even though I needed a drink, what I needed even more was some time to myself. I knew that I had to figure out a way to ditch Steph and Honor. _

_When we got to the reception hall, I told them that I'd meet them at the bar that I had to go to the bathroom. They looked unsure at first but then they agreed. I knew that once they figured out that I'd ditched them that they'd be pissed but there was one person that would understand why I had to do it… Finn. During the ceremony he kept looking over at me to make sure that I was okay. I knew that once Steph told him that I'd ditched them that he'd be the one to start looking for me. _

_After I ditched Steph and Honor, I headed to the nearest coffee shop first. After getting a cup of coffee, I headed to the nearest park. I needed to clear my head. I found a bench and I sat down to drink my coffee. _

_I don't know how long I had been sitting there, but it must have been a while because the next thing I knew I heard someone say my name_. "Rory!" I recognized the voice immediately, it was Finn. _I knew that he'd be the one to find me. He'd been the one to find me when I disappeared when Logan had come to London the first time. It didn't seem like it but Finn was one of few people that actually knew me pretty well. I didn't move from my spot. The next thing I knew, Finn had sat down beside me on the bench._

"Hi Finny." I said softly.

"Hey Ror. I've been looking for you." He said.

I nodded. "I knew that you would." I said. "You made everyone stay at the reception didn't you?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah. I wasn't sure what kind of condition I would find you in." Finn said.

I finally turned and looked at him. "It's not as bad this time." I said.

He nodded. "I know. What do you say we go back and get a drink?" Finn asked me.

_I thought about it for a minute. Maybe I should go back to the reception and have a drink with my friends? Maybe it would make me feel better. I nodded to Finn._ "Yeah, your right lets go get a drink." I told him.

As Finn and I were walking back to the reception hall, I decided to ask Finn the one question that was on my mind, "Did you tell Logan that I disappeared?"

He shook his head. "No. The only ones that knew were me, Steph, Honor, Tristin, and Colin." He told me.

"Maybe that's not necessarily a bad thing." I said.

"So… what happened? What made you decide to ditch Steph and Honor?"

I shrugged. "I honestly don't even know. We were walking into the reception hall, and I just remember thinking that I needed a few minutes to myself. I don't know if it was the fact that he actually went through with it, or…"

Finn stopped walking. I stopped and turned to look at him. "Or what, Ror?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "Or, if it was the fact that I realized that it's really over this time." I said.

He nodded. He walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Ror, you're gonna get through this. It's like we told you last night… we're here for you. No matter what you need. If you just need a night with your friends to get drunk just like old times… then so be it. Pizza and alcohol here we come." Finn said and I couldn't help but laugh. "But, I want you to hear me when I say this… Tristin loves you. I have seen it this weekend. At the rehearsal dinner, he was constantly watching you, trying to make sure that you were okay. Then today during the ceremony, he would keep glancing over at you… trying to make sure that you weren't going to have a meltdown." Finn told me.

I knew that Tris loved me. There was no doubt about that. And I loved him. I've been lucky with Tris. He's been so considerate and understanding about this whole situation. He's been by my side through the whole thing. Even though he tried to convince me not to come this weekend, he knew that I needed to… so that I could get closure from Logan.

As Finn and I continued to walk back to the reception hall, "I did the right thing, right?" I asked, causing Finn to give me a questionable look. "Ending things when I found out that Odette had moved in?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, Ror… you did. Can I ask you something?"

I nodded. "You can ask me anything Finny, you know that." I said.

"You love Tristin, right?" He asked.

"I do. I didn't realize how much until we reconnected." I said.

Finn nodded. "Do you see yourself having a future with Tristin?" He asked.

"I think so. We've been trying to build a life together… so yeah, I guess I see myself having a future with Tris." I told him.

Finn nodded again. "Ror, I think that you should hold onto that feeling. Hold onto it and move forward with it. If I've learned anything… it's that you can't keep living in the past and I thinks that's what some of us keep trying to do." Finn said. "Rory, over the last ten years, you and I have become really good friends."

"We have." I said, reassuring him.

"I just want you to be happy… we all do." Finn said as we reached the steps to the reception hall.

I stopped walking and looked at him. "Thanks Finny… for everything."

"Anytime." He said, hugging me.

A/N: OMG! What a wedding! And it's not over. One more chapter left for the wedding and then it's back to Hartford and the normal lives of our favorite characters. Okay, so I'm sure that some of you are probably a little confused. Yes, Logan still loves Rory… but the Logan that me and my bestie have created for this story is a Logan has given up trying to fight for his freedom with his parents and just walks around with his tail between his legs (so to speak). I've always been disappointed that Rory and Tristin never got together and I've always wondered what they would have been like together. Honor has been sticking by Rory through this because even she knows that Logan was wrong for choosing his parents side instead of Rory's. Tristin is trying to be understanding and give Rory the time that she needs to get closure from Logan getting married because he really loves her and he doesn't want to push her away and risk losing her after how long it finally took him to get her to go out with him.

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Catch you next time!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The Wedding Part 3

Tristin POV

Finn had been gone for over an hour. I was really worried about Rory. The more that I thought about it, the more I thought that it was a mistake for her to come this weekend. Was Logan getting married today what triggered her disappearing act? I knew that she had loved him for the last ten years, but part of me wondered… would she ever be able to fully let him go? Would being here for the wedding, mean that she would actually get the closure that she needed to be able to move on with her life?

I was standing at the bar with Colin when Logan walked up. "Hey guys." He said.

"Hey man. Congrats." I said.

"Thanks." Logan said. He looked around the room. "Have you guys seen Finn? I haven't seen him since the ceremony." Colin and I both exchanged a look. "What?" He asked.

Colin shook his head but I decided to tell him any way. "He went to look for Rory." I said.

"What? What do you mean he went to look for Rory? Where is she?" He asked. I could hear that he was worried about her. Hell, we all were.

I let out a sigh. "Steph and Honor were keeping an eye on her during the ceremony in case she had a meltdown." I said.

"Yeah, I noticed that the three of them were sitting in the back." Logan said.

"Well, after the ceremony… when they came here, Rory sort of …" I said turning to Colin.

"Rory what?" Logan asked.

"Rory sort of ditched Steph and Honor and left." Colin said.

Logan stood up straight, looking hurt. "She what?" He asked.

"She left. We don't really know what happened, just that she ditched them and that she wasn't answering her phone. So, Finn went to look for her. He thought that it might look suspicious if we all had left to go look for her." Colin told him.

Logan turned to me. "See this is why I told you that she shouldn't come." Logan said. "I knew that being here for this was going to be too much for her."

"Gee tell me how you really feel." We heard from behind Logan.

When he stepped beside me to see who it was… it was Rory. Finn had found her and convinced her to come back. "Rory, I -" Logan started to say, but Rory put her hand up stopping him.

"Don't. You made your feelings clear that you didn't want me here." Rory said.

She walked over to the bar and ordered a martini. Then she turned to me and Colin. "I'm sorry for making you guys worry about me. It was inconsiderate." She said.

I pulled her to me. "We're just glad that your okay." I said.

She leaned up and kissed me. After she grabbed her drink from the bartender, she turned back to Logan. "I get that you didn't want me here for your wedding, but you know what… you'll get over it. I got over the fact that you lied to me and made me feel cheap." She said, stopping to take a drink of her martini. "I also got over the fact that you ended up letting your parents choose your life for you. But Logan, please take what I'm about to say to heart. I wish you all the best. I hope that even though you didn't want this marriage… that you find a way to make the best of it. I've moved on with my life. I have closure. I hope you that somehow you can find it too." And with that Rory turned and walked away from Logan.

Logan, Colin, Finn and I stood there and watched her. I guess that was my answer. She'd found closure. I hoped that this meant that she would be ready to move forward with what I hoped would be "our life" now. "What just happened?" Colin asked.

I stood there and shook my head. "I don't think she had a meltdown. I think she found clarity." I said.

"Your right. She didn't have a meltdown. She just needed some time to herself to clear her head about everything." Finn told us. He turned to Logan. "She's loved you for a long time, but mate… she's realized that she can't move forward with her life as long as she's holding on to you." Finn told him. Logan nodded and walked back over to Odette and his mother. Then he turned to me. The three of us turned and watched the girls. "Don't give up on her yet, Tris. She's finally realized what she's known all along." Finn said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Yes, she did love Logan. But part of her knew that she only loved him because he reminded her of you. Rory loves you more than she thinks she does." Finn said.

I was surprised by this. "You really think so?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I know more about you and her…" he said pointing to Rory, "than you think I do." He said.

_I really hoped that Finn was right. And maybe he was. Maybe Rory had held onto to Logan for so long because she was more in love with me than she was willing to believe. Paris always did believe that Rory was in love with me. She'd even told so when Rory had turned down Logan's proposal. _

I gave the girls a few minutes to talk before I walked over there. John Legend's "All of me" was starting to play and I knew that Rory loved the song. "Hey Ror?" She turned to look at me and smiled. I held out my hand. "Will you dance with me?" She nodded and took my hand. I led her over to the dance floor.

I listened to the lyrics as we began to dance.

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

"I really am sorry that I had everyone worried." She said.

I nodded. "I know. I guess that part of me knew that at some point you were going to need that time to yourself." I said. "I guess maybe we were hovering a little too much."

"Just a little." Rory said, smiling.

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all, all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you_

"Tris, I want you to know… that while I was sitting in the park clearing my head… I realized something." She said and I nodded. "I realized that… I think that Paris has been right all these years."

"How so?" I asked.

"When you left for Military school, I was more hurt than I let anyone believe. I let everyone believe that I wasn't phased that you'd left. But really, all I wanted to do was find you and tell you how I felt." She said.

"And how did you feel?" I asked her.

"The same way that I felt when I first saw Logan. The first time that I saw Logan, I had to do a double take. I had to see if I was hallucinating, because when I first saw him I thought that it was you." She said.

"But it wasn't." I said.

She shook her head. "No, it wasn't. I even went so far as to asking Paris when the last time that she had heard from you was. Tris, the more that I thought about it… the more I realized that I never should have gotten back together with Dean and that I wished that I had gone to PJ Harvey with you." I stopped dancing and I leaned down and kissed her.

"Ror, I love you. I have been in love with you since we kissed at Madeline's party. I have waited since that night to be able to hear you say that." I told her and she began to cry. "Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Happy tears… I promise." She said laughing.

A/N: Okay guys! Logan's wedding is officially over. We're heading back to Hartford in the next chapter. Things are finally gonna start looking up for Rory.

Oh yeah! This is officially the longest story that I've written! Thanks you guys!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. It's more of a flashback chapter. Hope that you like it.

Jordana60: I hope that this chapter answers your question about Rory's pregnancy. You know me I throw random stuff in periodically.

Chapter 32 - Rory POV

When Tris and I got back to Hartford, it took a few days to get back into a routine. He went back to work and so did I. Nobody had heard from Logan since the wedding or if they had they weren't saying anything. On the plane ride home, Colin had asked Steph to move in with him. Colin said that everything that I'd gone through this weekend had given him the courage to take that next step with Steph. We'd all decided to go out to dinner and celebrate once they gotten settled into their house in Hartford. Before the wedding Finn had been living in New York but with everyone (except Logan) moving to or living in Hartford, he decided that it was time for him to move as well. Tris and I were still bouncing between his place and mine (unsure when to take that next step). We'd spent some time with Mom and Luke for thanksgiving and we'd even invited Janlan to join us. He was happy to join us.

This particular day I was sitting in my office finishing us my column when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Logan. This surprised me seeing as at his wedding I'd told him that I was moving on with my life. Not really sure what to do I answered the phone. "Logan hi." I said.

"Rory hi. I hope I'm not bothering you." He said.

"No I was just finishing up my column before I took off for the weekend." I said.

"Ok." He said.

There was something off. This didn't sound like the normal Logan. "What's wrong Logan?" I asked him.

"I shouldn't bother you with my problems, it's just that nobody else will answer my calls." He said.

I sat back in my chair. I let out a sigh. "Logan, can you honestly blame them? I mean, everyone who knows you knows that normally you never would have just gone along with what your parents wanted. Even Honor's admitted this. What does your dad have on you?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not even about me." He said.

"Then what's it about. You've always been able to talk to me no matter what… so talk to me now." I said to him.

"I know about the pregnancy." Logan said.

What? How could he know about the pregnancy? Steph and I had been really careful to make sure that we hadn't talked about it in front of any of the guys Logan included. "What?" I asked.

"I found out that my dad had been having you followed. Even after we broke up. After we reconnected in Hamburg, my father's P.I. called me and said that he had something to show me. When I met with him, he showed me some pictures of you and Steph going into a family planning clinic that specializes in abortions." Logan said.

I sat back in my chair. "Oh my god!" I said barely above a whisper. I couldn't believe this.

"Rory, why didn't you say anything?" Logan asked me.

I let out a sigh. "I didn't say anything because your mother and my grandmother would have insisted that we get married. I wasn't ready to get married and I wasn't ready to be a mother." I said.

"I didn't understand it then, but I do now. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was putting pressure on you." Logan said.

"It's fine Logan. It's in the past and I've moved on from it." I said.

After finishing my conversation with Logan, I finished typing up my column before I headed home. Tris and I were heading to The Hamptons this weekend for some relaxation. Steph, Colin and Finn were coming too. We all decided that it was needed after everything that had been going on the last couple of months.

On the way home I thought about the fact that Logan now knew that I had been pregnant when he had proposed to me.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_I had graduated earlier in the day, and then I had turned down Logan's proposal. He couldn't understand that I didn't want to get married right then. He didn't want to compromise. He said that it was all or nothing. I wasn't ready to settle down and get married. I wanted to start my career and work for a while before I made those kind of decisions. After Mom and I finished getting my stuff moved from the apartment, I called Steph. I told her that Logan had proposed and that I'd said no. She told me that she was living in Hartford and that I could come over and talk. _

_I told Mom that I was going to Hartford and that I'd be back in the morning. She looked a little concerned. She'd never made it a secret that she wasn't too crazy about me having friends in Hartford or even that I was a member of the DAR. When I got to Steph's, she fixed me a cup of coffee and we sat down on her couch. _

_"So, what's going on? Other than the fact that Logan proposed and you said no?" She asked me. _

_I looked down at my cup before looking back up at her. "I'm pregnant." I said. _

_She looked surprised. "What?" I nodded. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that." _

_"Me neither." I told her. _

_"Did you tell Logan?" She asked. I didn't say anything. "Of course you didn't tell Logan because then he definitely would have pushed marriage on you." Steph said. I took a drink of my coffee. "Not to mention the parentals. They would have insisted and then probably had the wedding planned before morning." I rolled my eyes. Steph was definitely pulling off a Gilmore rant. "So, what are you going to do?" She asked me. _

_I shrugged. "I mean, I didn't say no to Logan because I didn't want to marry him, because I do. I said, that I didn't want to get married yet. He didn't want to wait. Steph, I'm not ready to get married and I'm not ready to be a mother. I only see one option." I told her. _

_She nodded. "Do you want me to go with you?" She asked me. _

_I felt the tears build up. "Please. I don't know if I can go through it by myself and I'm not sure that I can exactly talk to my mom about this." I said, finishing my cup of coffee. _

_"I understand." Steph said and my cell started ringing. _

_I looked at the caller ID and saw that Finn was calling me. "Oh no." I said and Steph looked at me. I answered my phone. "Hi Finny." I said and Steph rolled her eyes. _

_"So Colin and I were at the Pub for old times sakes and Logan called us." He said. Great. "He told us about the proposal. Are you okay?" He asked me. _

_"I'll live. He didn't want to compromise." I said. _

_"Where are you? We'll come see you." Finn said. He knew me well. In the last year, Finn and I had gotten to know each other pretty well. When Logan had left for London, Finn had been there for me… especially if I just needed to escape reality for a bit. _

_"I'm at Steph's." I said, unsure if I really wanted Finn and Colin to see me like this. _

_"Okay, we're coming to see you." Finn said, hanging up before I could object. _

_I laid my phone back on Steph's coffee table. "Finn and Colin are coming over. Logan called them and told them about the proposal." I said. _

_"They are his best friends." Steph said. "You know that their going to notice that your upset and that your not drinking, right?" Crap. "The way I see it, your planning to go to the clinic. One or two drinks wouldn't kill you." _

_Maybe Steph had a point. I wasn't planning on keeping the baby. And they wouldn't definitely suspect that something was up. "Maybe your right. Promise me something." I said and she nodded. "Promise me that no one will never know about this pregnancy." _

_She grabbed my hand. "Ror, I promise you… this pregnancy will stay between you and me until death… or you decide to tell someone else about it." Steph said._

_***FLASHBACK***_

Part of me always regretted the way that everything played out, but there was nothing that I could do about it now. The only thing that I hated was the fact that Logan had to hear about it from his father's Private Investigator. I wish that I'd had enough courage to have told him about it myself.

When I pulled into my driveway, Tristin was already waiting for me. I'd have to find time this weekend to talk to Steph and tell her that Logan knew about the pregnancy.

When I walked through my front door, Tris was sitting on my couch reading the paper. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." He said. "Are you gonna be ready to go soon?"

"Yeah, I just need to change clothes. My bag's already to packed." I said.

He stood up and kissed me. "Good. Go change."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Hey guys! I hope that you guys are enjoying the story. I've already figured out how this story is going to end. Not sure exactly how many chapters are left at this particular moment but I do know how it's going to end. Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to read, review and favorite.

Chapter 33 - Tristin POV

I'd noticed that Rory seemed a little off when she'd gotten home from work. The thing was it was different though. It wasn't like when she disappeared at Logan's wedding. I wasn't sure what was going on with her, and right now it wasn't the most important thing. The important thing right now was thing weekend. This weekend, Rory and I along with our friends were going to The Hamptons for some relaxation. Or at least that's what we all told Rory. The truth was, this weekend I was going to ask Rory to move in with me. I had gone to see Lorelai and Luke to get their thoughts about Rory moving in with me. Lorelai told me that it was up to Rory but she appreciated the fact that I came to her and talked to her about it so that it wasn't a bombshell.

After Rory changed clothes we loaded up my SUV and hit the road. We stopped to get coffee since it would be a few hours before we got to the house in The Hamptons. I was nervous about asking Rory to move in with me. Our relationship had grown since we'd been back from Logan's but I wanted to take things to the next level. I'd had lunch with my grandfather earlier in the week and he kept hinting that he could see me and Rory getting married next summer. I told him that I hadn't proposed and that we weren't even living together. He said that it didn't matter… that he could still see it. He even given me my grandmother's engagement ring for when I did decide to propose to her. I wasn't sure if it was something that she even wanted but I was hoping that it was.

I had talked to Steph about it all too… She'd enlightened me and told me that for as long as she and Rory had been friends that there had only been one guy that Rory had ever lived with… Logan.

A couple hours later, Rory and I were pulling into the driveway. Steph and Colin were already here, Colin picking the keys up from me earlier in the day and Finn would be joining us later when he finished his meeting in the city. When we walked into the house, Rory went to join Steph for a glass of wine while I went to put our bags in the bedroom. As I was about to come out of the bedroom, Colin stopped me. "You okay Dude?" Colin asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm okay. Just been doing a lot of thinking." I said.

"About?" He asked.

"Do you think that I should propose to Rory?" I asked him.

"Wow… umm. Honestly? I don't know. Do you think that she's had enough time to close the Logan chapter?" Colin said. Colin made a point. Was Rory over Logan or did she need more time? Maybe I would ask Steph. She and Rory were really close so maybe she could either tell me or find out for me.

"Yeah, I'll think about that." I told him before we headed out to the back porch to join the girls.

Over the next two days Rory, Steph, Colin, Finn and I enjoyed our time relaxing before we headed back to our every day lives. I had managed to talk to Steph and she told me that she believed that Rory was completely over Logan. She said that she thought that Rory was ready for marriage now.

Tonight we were going to dinner, all of us. I was going to stick with my original plan of asking Rory to move in with me and then I would work on planning the perfect proposal. One that would be completely opposite of what Logan had done.

When we got to the restaurant and had managed to order our drinks and food, I figured that now would be a good time. "Hey Ror, I wanted to talk to you about something." I said.

"Okay," She said turning to me, "What's on your mind?"

"So, I've been doing a lot of thinking and we split our time between your condo and mine and I was thinking… what if you give up your condo and move in with me?" I said.

I watched as Rory sat up straight in her chair. "I guess your right. I mean we practically live together now. You've got stuff at my place and I have stuff at yours. It actually would make a lot more sense if we moved in together." She said, completely surprising me.

"So, you'll do it? You'll move in with me?"

She nodded. "Of course." She said taking a drink of her wine. "You could have asked when we came back from London and I would have done it." Rory said.

I leaned over and kissed her. I had been worried for nothing.

None of us had heard from Logan since his wedding, but maybe that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I wanted him to be happy, I really did. I just hated what he had put Rory through.

Maybe I would call him and see how things were going.

New Year's was coming up, maybe I would use that for my proposal for Rory.

A/N: Hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I've been trying to incorporate the thoughts that you guys have been leaving me in the reviews. Keep the ideas coming along with reviews. For those that read all of my GG stories let me know which one you want me to finish next. Next chapter: We're heading to London to check on Logan and Odette.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 - Logan POV

Odette and I had been married for a couple of months now and my mother was already pushing for us to start having kids. I wasn't sure if that was something that I wanted but I also knew that it was expected. My parents expected Odette and I to have kids so that our kids could take over the company one day.

I hadn't talked to any of my friends since the wedding. No doubt that they were all on Rory's side through all of this. Hell, even my sister was on Rory's side. I was so sure that Rory coming to my wedding was going to cause her to fall apart. I was so sure that she was going to completely fall apart during the wedding… or even objected during the ceremony.

A few days ago, my father's Private Investigator came to see me. He said that even though Rory and I had been broken up, my father had still been having her followed. He gave me a file folder that was full of pictures of Rory from the time that we first started dating up until my wedding. One of the pictures had been of her and Steph coming out of a family planning clinic. There was a piece of paper attached to it. It was a brochure from the clinic. It said that they specialized in abortions. Rory had been pregnant. I looked at the date stamp at the bottom of the picture. It was dated 3 days after her graduation. That meant that she had known that she was pregnant when I proposed to her. She'd probably also thought that if I had known that she was pregnant that I would have pushed even more about us getting married. And if my mother had gotten word about Rory being pregnant then she and Emily would have had a wedding planning within 2 days. Granted my mother never liked Rory but she wouldn't have stood by and done nothing while knowing that Rory was pregnant with my child.

As I continued to look through the file, there were pictures of her and Steph shopping for dresses (for my wedding); Rory and Finn having lunch and then there were some where all of them (Rory, Steph, Colin, Finn and Tristin) were doing things together.

During my wedding reception, I could see how much Tristin loved Rory and I could see how much she loved him. I half expected to get a phone call from him telling me that they were getting married. I hadn't gotten one yet but I knew that it was coming at some point.

Odette had gone to Paris to see her parents (at least that's what she'd told me). I knew deep down though that she would be seeing her boyfriend while she was there. I guess that some part of me hoped that she would end things with him so that we attempt to at least try to have a real marriage. She was coming home today and I wanted to talk to her about it. I wanted to have a real conversation with her.

After work I headed straight home, I was nervous and anxious to talk to her. When I got home, Odette was sitting on the couch looking at a magazine. "Your home." She said, as I closed the door.

"Yeah I came straight home from work." I said.

"Well I'm glad you did. I wanted to talk to you." She said.

I nodded. I walked over to the bar and fixed myself a drink. I wasn't sure what she wanted to talk about but it seemed serious. Odette wasn't one to want to initiate a conversation between the two of us. After fixing my drink, I walked over and sat in my chair. "What's on your mind?" I asked, taking a drink.

She looked down at the floor before looking back up at me. "When I went to visit my parents, I saw Francois." She said. I knew it. I knew that she would see him while she was there. "And when I did, I ended things with him." She said surprising me.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I told Francois that even though I loved him, I owed it to you to give our marriage a real shot… especially since our families were pushing for us to start having kids." Odette said.

I downed the rest of my drink. "Your serious?" I asked. She nodded. "Wow. I didn't see that coming." I said. I got up to go fix another drink.

"Did I say something wrong?" Odette asked.

"No. It's not that. It's just… I came straight home to talk to you about the exact same thing. I mean like you said our families are pressuring us to start having kids, but I didn't want to work towards that if you were planning to keep your relationship going with Francois." I said, taking a drink.

"But now that's not an issue because I've ended things. I've also been thinking about scheduling an appointment with a fertility doctor." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

She sighed. "That way we know if there are any problems that we're faced with. This way we're not spending months trying to get pregnant if there's a problem." Odette said.

I guess what Odette was saying was true. It made sense. "Set up the appointment and we'll see what the doctors says before we start trying." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I guess I just wasn't expecting you to come back from Paris ready to give this marriage a real chance. It just surprised me… that's all." I said.

_Maybe things would work out with Odette after all…_

_If not then I would've pushed Rory away for no reason and it would be all my fault…_

A/N: Hey guys! I hope that you liked that chapter. These next couple of chapters are gonna be from Logan's POV. Hope that you guys like them. I'm probably about 10 chapters away from the end. Don't forget to read, review and favorite.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 - Logan POV

It's been two weeks since Odette and I went for our initial appointment with the fertility specialist. Today I was taking off from work because we were meeting with the specialist to go the results from our exams. I was kind of nervous because I had no idea what was going to happen. I'd talked to Rory and told her that I knew about the pregnancy that she'd aborted. I didn't tell her about me and Odette because Rory probably didn't care.

I'd heard from Colin finally. He called me to tell me that he and Steph had moved in together and that Rory was moving in with Tristin. I asked him if she was happy. He said that yes she was happy. He told me that I needed to focus on my marriage and let Rory live her life. I told him that I was… that I was just asking as a friend. He said good. After I hung up the phone with him, I sat there and pulled an old picture out of my desk of me and Rory from Yale and I just stared at it. Everything seemed so much simpler then. I wondered how long it would be before Tristin would be asking Rory to marry him if she was living with him now. I wondered if I would get an invitation (not that I deserved one).

That afternoon, Odette and I went to meet the fertility specialist, Dr. Jackson. We were immediately showed to her office. We sat and waited for her. "I hope the results are good." Odette said.

"I just hope that she doesn't keep us waiting too long." I said.

"I'm sure that she'll be in here in just a moment, Logan. You need to relax." Odette said.

"How can I relax? We're waiting on this doctor to come in and tell us if we're going to be able to have kids or not?" I said.

Just then, the door opened and the doctor walked in. "Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. They got me double booked today." Dr. Jackson said.

"That's alright, Dr. Jackson." Odette said, while I sat there and put on my society face.

"Now, I've looked over your test results." She said. "I wish that I was coming in here with better news. Logan, from your test results everything looks good. Odette on the other hand, preliminary results conclude that you have Polycystic Ovary Syndrome." Dr. Jackson said.

"What does that mean?" Odette asked her.

Dr. Jackson let out a sigh and sat back in her chair. "What it means is that you might be able to get pregnant, and if you do… there's a high risk that you might not be able to carry it full term. It puts you at a high risk for miscarriage."

Odette nodded. "Thank you Dr. Jackson." Odette said.

"Like I said, I wish that I had better news."

"Thanks we understand." I said, standing up.

When Odette and I got home from the doctor's office, she was very quiet. She hadn't said anything on the way home either. I wondered if this was the universe's way of punishing me for everything that I had put Rory through. Was the universe now punishing Odette for the fact that when we started this "relationship" that we were both seeing other people? Even though this was the hand that we had been dealt, I knew that their was no getting out of this. We were both stuck with this hand.

And everything like always was all my fault…


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 - Tristin POV

It was New Year's Eve. We were attending a party at Francine Hayden's house because Rory's dad had insisted that we come. Rory was surprised to find out that Lorelai and Luke would be joining us as well as her grandmother Emily Gilmore. Colin and Finn had been helping me plan for two weeks the best way to propose to Rory, and I finally had it figured out. We would be going to dinner before the party because Rory knows that I hate the food at these things. After the dinner we would head to the party and make the rounds, Rory introducing me to her family that hadn't met me yet.

That evening Rory and I were heading to the party after we'd finished dinner and I noticed that she seemed nervous. I glanced over at her. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that there's probably going to be people here tonight that I haven't seen in years. It just makes me a little nervous." Rory said.

I grabbed her hand. "It's going to be fine. Your mom and Luke love me. Emily's loved me since we were teenagers. Who else matters?" I said.

"My dad's going to be there with his girlfriend Lana, my other grandmother who I haven't had much of a relationship with and my half sister." Rory said.

I turned onto the street. "Ror, it's going to be fine." I told her.

"I hope that your right."

It wasn't long after that, that we pulled into the driveway. Rory was so nervous. When we got out of the car, we walked to the front door and we let in. I saw Lorelai over at the bar. "Look, there's your mom." I said, pointing to the bar.

She nodded. I led her over to the bar. "Hey Mom." She said.

"Hey kid. Your dad's around here somewhere." Lorelai said.

"I'm sure he is Mom. He kind of lives here." Rory said.

"Look, I know that your nervous about being here because of past events but… Francine is very excited to see you. Her and Grandma are even having a decent conversation."

"That's nice Mom. Did you see Gigi?"

"Yeah, apparently she's going by G now. One letter." Lorelai said.

"Interesting." Rory said turning to the bartender and ordering herself a martini. "I should probably make the rounds and introduce Tristin."

"That would probably be a good idea." Lorelai said.

Rory finished her martini and we went to make the rounds. The first person that we came across was Rory's dad. "Hey dad." Rory said.

"Hey kid. How are you?" He said.

"I'm good. Dad, this is Tristin. Tris, this my dad… Chris Hayden." Rory said, introducing us.

"It's nice to finally meet you sir." I said.

"Please call me Chris. Rory talks about you all the time. I hate that we haven't been able to meet before now." Chris said.

"Yeah, things have been hectic since Rory and I reconnected." I told him.

"Extremely hectic." Rory added.

Just then, a teenage girl walked over to join us. "Dad, I've made the rounds. Can I go now?" The girl asked. This must be Rory's half-sister.

"Gigi." Rory said.

"Rory." The girl said. "Surprised you're here."

"Georgia, be nice to your sister." Chris said.

"Yeah, a sister that never comes around." Gigi said.

"You know the phone works both ways. You never call me either." Rory said. I put my hand on her lower back to get her to calm down. "I should go make the rest of my rounds. See you later, Dad." Rory said, before we walked away.

"So that's your sister?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. We're not exactly close."

"I can see that." I said as we got close to the patio doors. "Let's get some air before we see your grandmothers."

"That's probably a good idea." Rory said, walking out to the patio. There weren't many people outside which was a good thing. "It's nice out tonight."

"It is." I said as I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into my side. "So, I've been doing some thinking."

"That could be dangerous." She said, causing me to laugh.

"Anyway… so I was thinking about the future." I mentioned.

"The future?" She asked me questionably.

"Yeah, more specifically, our future. Have you thought about it?"

"A little, I guess." She said. "Sometimes I think about if we're ever going to get married, maybe have kids."

"Is that something that you would want?" I asked her. _This was it. I was about to find out if she would want to get married. _

She looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah, it is. I didn't used to think so with all of the traveling that I did. But when you and I reconnected and I moved to Hartford, I began to think about it."

Yes. I stopped walking. "Rory…" She turned and looked at me. "I've been in love with you since the day that I met you. During the time that we were apart, I tried to make myself worthy of someone that you would want to be with." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring box and opened it. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore… will you marry me?" I said.

"Wow. Tris, I wasn't expecting this." Rory said.

"Good surprise I hope though." I said.

"Absolutely. Your question makes more sense now. I've thought about it a lot actually. I kind of thought that you were going to propose when we went to The Hamptons." She said.

I smiled at her. So she had thought it. "You still haven't answered my question." I said.

Rory was now crying. I hoped that they were happy tears. "Yes, Tris I will marry you." She said.

She said yes. I slipped the ring on her hand. Then I picked her up spinning us around in the cold air. When I sat her down, I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

A/N: Well their engaged. It looks like Rory is finally starting to get her happy ending. Nothing bad can happen now right? Stay tuned.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 - Rory POV

I couldn't believe it! Tris and I were engaged. When we walked back into the party, we headed over to the bar because we both needed a drink. Steph and Colin were standing there. "Hey guys." I said.

"Hey. You look happy. I thought that you'd be a ball of nerves, considering the people that are here." Steph said.

I ordered a drink from the bartender. "I was nervous, but now I'm just happy. Whatever happens tonight with my family is just going to happen. I can't change it." I told her as the bartender sat my drink in front of me.

"That's a good philosophy you have there." Colin said.

"Thanks. I gotta go talk to my grandmothers and my parents, but grab Finn and come to the house tomorrow for dinner." I said.

"Sure thing. See you later." Steph said.

After Tris and I grabbed our drinks we headed off to find my family so that we could tell them the news. Lucky for us, we found them all together… including Janlan. "Oh good, your all here." I said as we approached them.

"Rory, dear. I was beginning to wondering where you'd disappeared to. Your father had already said that he'd seen you." Grandma Francine said.

"Sorry. Tristin and I decided to get some air before we came to see you." I told her. I didn't know her that well but from things that Mom and Dad both had told me over the years, I figured that would be the most appropriate answer.

"It must have been nice out." Grandma Emily said.

"It was." Tristin added.

"So, Tristin and I have an announcement." I said. Everyone was now staring at us. "Tristin and I are engaged." I told them. Mom and the Grandmas came over and congratulated us. Dad and Luke stood there with a shocked look on their faces. Me and Mom both noticed it.

"Have you set a date yet?" Janlan asked us.

"Uh, no, grandad. It just happened a few moments ago." Tris told him.

"Ah, well let me know when you decide. I would like to help out."

I walked over to Janlan and hugged him. "That's very sweet to offer, Janlan." I told him.

_Overall, the night had been great. I knew that within the week that their would be an engagement announcement in the papers. My grandmothers wouldn't have it any other way. I ended up having a long conversation with Grandma Francine. She'd apologized for everything that had happened that night at Grandma Emily's all those years ago. She gave me an envelope that she'd found in Grandpa Straub's office a few years back. She didn't know what was in it but that she thought that I should have it. She invited Tris and I to Sunday Brunch but I told her that I'd have to let her. _

_I knew that it wasn't going to be long before Logan found out about our engagement. I was hoping that things were going well for him and Odette. I know that I was pissed off at him in the beginning because he'd lied to me and tried to hide the fact that she'd moved in with him, but I had moved on from that moment. I had moved on with my life and I was building a life with Tristin. I just hoped that Logan was giving his marriage a real chance. _


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 - Tristin POV

It's been three months since Rory and I got engaged. She's been busy with wedding planning. Francine and Emily have been calling at all hours of the day trying to discuss wedding plans with her. She's had to take a sabbatical from work so that she could take care of some of the wedding plans. Rory and I had briefly talked about the wedding and had finally settled on a date. Since neither one of us wanted a long engagement, we decided to get married fourth of July. This was we would always have a long weekend to celebrate our anniversary.

Since Rory and I had gotten engaged, I realized that I hadn't heard from Logan. With his parents still living in Hartford, along with Honor… I figured that he would have heard about it by now. I decided that maybe I needed to call him. Just so that he wasn't surprised when the wedding announcement came out. I picked my cell up off of my desk and looked for Logan's number. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer. "Hello." He said.

"Hey man, it's Tris." I said.

"Oh hey man. How's it going?" He said.

"It's going. Are you okay? I didn't wake you up did I?" I asked thinking about the time difference.

"No, man. Your good. I'm just at the hospital with Odette." He said.

Hospital? "Is everything okay?" I asked him.

"Not really. Just before New Years, Odette and I met with a fertility specialist after our parents had starting pressuring about us having kids. We found out that she has this condition that could make it hard for her to carry a baby full term." He said.

"That sucks."

"Yeah. Anyway, she insisted that we at least try. I tried to discourage her from it but it didn't work. She said that she wanted to try and if it ended badly then… well at least we tried." Logan told me.

"I can understand that." I said.

"Last week we found out that she was seven weeks pregnant. I told her that she needed to rest and take it easy, since the doctor told her that because of this condition she would be high risk for a miscarriage. When I came home from work last night, she told me that we needed to go to the hospital because something was off. She could tell me exactly what was wrong… just that something didn't feel right." Logan said, pausing for a moment. "We get to the hospital and the doctor tells us that the baby seems to be okay, but that Odette's blood pressure is dropping. So they've admitted her… but things don't look good."

"Damn man, I'm sorry that your going through a hard time right now." I told him. However part of me felt like he kind of deserved this.

"Yeah, thanks. Any way enough about me. What's up with you?"

"Well, I figured I would have heard from you by now but hearing what you've been through it kind of explains it." I said.

"Heard from me about what?" He asked.

"Me and Rory?"

"What about you and Rory?" He asked his voice cheering up a little.

"Umm, we got engaged New Years Eve." I said.

Wait for it. Wait for it. "Wow… Umm that's great. Congrats man!" Logan said. I wasn't sure if I believed him. Part of me thought that maybe he thought that I was going to tell him that we'd broken up.

"Thanks. Listen, if there's anything that we can do… let's us know." I said.

"Yeah of course." Logan said before he hung up.

When I got home that evening, Rory was sitting on the back patio, drinking a glass of wine. This wasn't uncommon but I knew that she'd been stressed lately. "Hi babe." I said when I walked out to the patio with a beer in my hand.

She looked up at me. "Hi honey." She said.

Something was wrong. "What's wrong?" I asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Honor called me today." She said.

"Oh yeah, how's she and Josh doing? And Ava?" I asked, (Honor and Josh had found out right after Logan's wedding that they were pregnant, but Honor had to have an emergency C-section because Ava's heart rate dropped).

"Their good. Ava gets to come home next week. They want us to come over and see her."

"That's good. I'm sure that wasn't the only reason that she called. What is it?" I said.

She looked down at her wine glass. "Odette's pregnant and in the hospital." Rory said. I was hoping that Honor hadn't told her so that I could. I could at least break it to her easily.

"I know. I talked to Logan today." She looked up at me.

"And?"

"It's not looking good but the doctors are doing everything they can." I told her. I didn't want to tell her all of the details.

She nodded. "Despite my past feelings about her, I do hope that she and the baby pull through this." She said.

I sat down in the chair next to her. "I love you Rory." I said to her. It was something that I felt that she needed to hear right then.

She looked over at me and smiled. "I love you too." She took a drink of her wine. "Did you tell him?" She asked me and I knew that she was referring to the engagement.

I took a drink of my beer. "Yeah I did. I think that he thought I was going to tell him that we'd broken up, but then I told him and he said congrats. So I guess overall it was a decent conversation." I told her.

"Its progress, I guess."

"Yep."

_Rory and I had come a long way since we'd reconnected. We'd gotten through Logan's wedding and the drama that had been attached to it. We'd moved in together and tackled her family. Now we were getting married. In just four months, I would be able to call Rory my wife. At least I hadn't heard from my parents, so that was a plus. _

A/N: Okay, Odette's pregnant and in the hospital. Logan knows that R/T is getting married. Honor had a difficult pregnancy and she has a premie. Can things start to look up?


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 - Rory POV

Everything was hectic. Granted I had taken a sabbatical from work, but nothing seemed to be letting up. Tris and I had found the venue for our wedding. We were getting married at "The Society Room of Hartford". Grandma Francine said that it would be beautiful. She said that our wedding would be the wedding of the year. I was completely stressed out. Mom, Steph and I had gone shopping for our dresses. Steph was my maid of honor / bridesmaid. We decided not to have a lot of people in the wedding parties. We wanted everything to be simple.

So we had the dresses taken care of. Tris, Colin and Finn had their tuxes taken care of. The flowers were taken care of. Tris and I sent out our save the date cards and our invitations. Grandma Emily took care of finding a band and Mom was able to get Sookie to do the cake. For the most part, we figured that all of the important stuff was taken care of.

For weeks, Tris and I went back and forth about whether or not to invite Logan and Odette to the wedding. We even talked to Honor about it and got her opinion since we'd invited her and Josh to the wedding. Honor didn't think that it wasn't a good idea because of all the heart ache that Logan had cause me… especially since he'd met Odette.

The wedding was quickly approaching. We were three weeks away from the wedding and I still needed to find the perfect wedding gift for Tris. My life had changed so much since we'd reconnected. I used to be afraid to spend money because of how mom raised me, but ever since Tris and I had gotten together… I'd been getting used to it.

Steph and I had gone to New York to look for Tris the perfect gift. I couldn't find anything that would be perfect. When I got home that afternoon, I thought of the perfect thing. I found a picture that the two of us had taken just before Logan's wedding when I realized that things were getting serious. I decided that I was going to frame this picture for him to put on his desk at work. It was simple but I knew that he would love it.

My bachelorette party was coming up, but I really didn't want one. What I really wanted was for us to just have a big party with our friends to celebrate our upcoming wedding.

A/N: Rory and Tristin's wedding is quickly approaching. There's only a few chapters left.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 - Rory POV

It was the night of the rehearsal dinner and Tris and I were headed to Grandma Francine's. When we arrived, I said my hellos and I headed to get a drink. I was fixing my drink when Grandma Francine approached me. "Hello dear." She said.

I turned and looked at her. "Hi Grandma." I said to her.

"Rory, have you had a chance to look at the envelope that your grandfather left you." She said.

"Briefly. There was a trust fund, some property and apparently he named me the heir to the law firm." I told her, taking a drink of my martini.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. I talked to Dad and he's going to keep running the law firm but since technically Grandpa left me the law firm, Dad has to consult with me on anything major." I told her.

"Rory, I just want to say again… how sorry I am about how your grandfather and I treated you all those years ago."

"I know Grandma. We've talked about it. I know that you and Grandpa were put in a very tough spot… and I told you that I understood that." I told her.

After Grandma Francine and I talked for a few more minutes, we headed into the dining room to join everyone else. I took my seat next to Tris. Grandma Francine was on one end of the table while Grandma Emily was seat at the other end. Mom, Luke, Dad and Lana were on one side while Gigi, me, Tris, and Janlan were seated on the opposite side. We'd invited Tristin's parents but they'd denied the invitation. For some reason I thought that it was probably a good thing that they weren't here and that they weren't coming to the wedding tomorrow.

Dad stood up, "Okay, so we all know why we're here. Tomorrow, my oldest daughter Rory is getting married. I know that some of us probably thought that this relationship happened pretty quick but then I think that some of us have forgotten that these two have known each other since high school. I know that I was a little surprised by it, but I think that these two balance each other out perfectly. Rory, Tristin, I know that I speak for every one here when I say, we wish the two of you all the happiness in the world." Dad said.

I couldn't help but smile at my Dad. It meant a lot to me that he'd said this. Ever since I'd graduated college Dad and I hadn't spent much time together because for most of those years, I spent it traveling. And then he'd met Lana. She's very sweet and she makes my dad happy… just like Luke makes Mom happy. Granted at one point in time, I had wanted my parents together… what kids doesn't? But then they found other people that actually made them happy. It was all that I could ask for.

I felt tears begin to fall down my face. "Thanks dad. Tris and I want to thank all of you for being here tonight. We know that normally the rehearsal dinner is actually for the wedding rehearsal and the wedding parties are usually at the dinner… however, Tris and I wanted to do something different. We wanted our rehearsal dinner to be… just our families."

"We really just want all of you to know how much we love everyone here and appreciate all of the support that you've given us throughout all of the wedding planning." Tris told them.

_Overall the night had been good. I'd even managed to patch things up with Gigi. We'd talked things through and I told her that we start spending time together since Tris and I didn't live far. When the night was over, Tris and I headed home. I was grabbing a bag and going to stay at Steph's for the night, while Colin came to stay with Tris. This time tomorrow night, I would be Mrs. Tristin DuGrey._


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 - Lorelai POV

I couldn't believe it. Today my little girl was getting married. I stood in front of the mantle and looked at the pictures of me and Rory through the years. Even though I knew that she was a grown woman, I still found it hard to believe that Rory was getting married. She had changed so much since she had graduated from Yale. As I looked at the pictures, I wished that my dad was here to see her get married. He would be so proud of the woman that she's turned out to be.

I remember the last conversation that I had with him. Rory had been in France at the time doing research for an article that she was writing. He told me that he was proud of her. That he couldn't believe that she achieved her dream. He knew that he was dying though. He told me that he hated that he was never going to get to see her get married or have children of her own. I'd told Rory about this conversation not to long ago and she said that she wanted to have a picture of him at the ceremony and reception so that it was like he was there with us. In that moment, I don't think that I could have been any prouder of her.

Luke had decided to close the diner for the day, since we would be tied up with Rory's wedding majority of the day. Cesar had offered to open and close but Luke told him to take the day and spend it with his family.

When Luke and I got to the wedding hall, we immediately went in search for Rory. She and Steph were in the bridal suite getting ready. When I walked in, I couldn't believe my eyes. I started crying as soon as I saw her. "Mom, are you crying?" Rory asked me.

"No." I lied. "It's my allergies."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Of course it is." She said.

"Ror, you look beautiful." I told her.

"Thanks mom."

"So, Luke's waiting outside. Did you make a decision?" I asked her. I knew that she hadn't decided on whether she wanted Luke to walk her down the aisle or Chris. It was a hard decision for her because they were both her father. Although Luke had only been her step father for less than a year, he had been in her life for a long time.

"I did. I'm just waiting for Dad and then I'll tell them my decision." She told me.

I nodded. "Okay." I said.

When Chris arrived, Rory decided that she wanted both Chris and Luke to walk her down the aisle. I thought that it was perfect. It wasn't long after Chris arrived that the ceremony was scheduled to start. I told all of them that I was going to take my seat. When I walked into the main room, I was greet by Finn. He'd been a good friend to Rory over the years, just like Steph. Granted the both of them came from Hartford, but they'd surprised me. They were more like me than I'd thought. Finn showed me to my seat where I waited for the ceremony to start.

A few minutes later, I heard the band start to play and Tristin and his friends took their place up at the alter next to the minister. My mother and Francine were seated in the row behind me. The row I was seated in, Lana had joined me. When Rory walked in, Chris and Luke would join us.

When the wedding march began to play, everyone stood up and turned to the back of the room. When Rory stepped through the double doors, my mother leaned towards me and said, "Lorelai, she looks absolutely beautiful."

"She definitely does, Mom." I told her.

When Rory, Luke and Chris got to the alter the minister said, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her family." Chris said. The minister nodded. Chris and Luke walked over to join Lana and myself.

"Tristin and Rory have invited all of you here to witness the commitment that they have made to each other and before God. Marriage is not to be entered into lightly. Today, Tristin and Rory pledge to each other that they have decided to be joined as one… from now until eternity." The minister said, and I could feel the tears beginning to build up. "Rory, your vows."

"Tristin, when I first met you I thought that you were self-centered, arrogent, and obnoxious. But with time, I watched you change from that person into someone that I could call my friend. 15 years later, we reconnected and not only do I call you my friend but I call you my soulmate. You've been there for me when I've needed someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, or just to tell about my day. On this day in front of our family and our closest friends, I pledge my love and loyalty to you until my dying breath." Rory said. By the time she'd gotten to the end of her vows I was balling like a baby.

"Tristin." The minister said.

"Rory, my love, my best friend. When we met 15 years ago, I fell in love with you when I first walked into that classroom. The more time that I spent with you, the more I realized that I needed to get to know you better. I did stupid things to get your attention but it never worked. When you walked back into my life, I felt like I'd been given a second chance to be worthy of your love. And boy do I feel worthy… before our family, friends, and God… I pledge to love you, be loyal to you and honest with you. Rory, you are my true love and my soulmate and I will love you until my dying breath." Tristin said, finishing his vows.

By this point, I think that every one around me was crying. "Tristin and Rory, you have pledged your vows to each other. The rings please." Then minister said. Steph and Colin handed him the rings. He handed one to Rory. "Rory, place this ring on Tristin's hand." Rory placed the ring. He took the other ring and handed it to Tristin. "Tristin place this ring on Rory's hand." Tristin did the same. "By placing these rings, the two of you acknowledge the vows that you have made here today." Rory and Tristin both nodded. "By the power vested in me, by the state of Connecticut… I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

The ceremony had been beautiful. It was perfect. It was simple and original… it was Rory. When the ceremony was over, everyone made their way to a different room in the hall for the reception. Rory and Tristin had decided not to do the traditional maid of honor/ best man speeches. They just wanted everyone to enjoy the reception.

And personally… I think it was perfect.

_Rory and Tristin might have had a weird start to their relationship, but in the end they both realized that they were soulmates. Rory always said that she wanted to find her Luke. Logan had been her Christopher… the guy that she was madly in love with but always flaked on her. Tristin, turned out to be her Luke… the guy that would do anything for her. Be her friend, her confidant… anything. And that means so much more. That friendship ended up turning into love. I know this because it's what happened with me and Luke. I spent years having Luke as my friend and then one day I woke up and realized that it was so much more than that. If only I knew then what I knew now._

A/N: That's the end. I hope that everyone liked it. This story started off as a project between me and my bestie. But then life happened and she asked me to take it over. Once I took it over, I couldn't stop until I finished it. I went back and forth several times on how I wanted to end it. It might seem strange for me to do the last chapter from Lorelai's POV, but I felt that it was needed. Rory and Lorelai's story started with Lorelai, so I kind of felt that it was necessary for it to end with her. This story meant a lot to me because in the fanfiction world we all have these visions of things that we wished would have happened. Hopefully, I did our favorite characters some justice and you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought. The next story that I'm going to try and get finished will be Everything changed with New Hampshire. See Ya!


	42. Author's Note

Hey guys! As I was reading through all of the reviews that have been posted for this story, I realized that I might have left a few details out. So, today I am answering all of the reviews one by one (chronologically). If you still have questions after please feel free to PM them to me, just put the story title in the subject. Thanks guys for all of your support and being patient with me on getting these chapters out to you. I'm playing around with the idea of a new story.

Reviews:

52shari (7/28): Rory felt more cheap than anything.

GilmoreGirlsLovr (7/28): I was having a few issues with the site. I think that because I was uploading chapters so fast the first couple of days that it took it a minute to sync.

Ashmo2000 (7/28): So happy that I was able to do this story justice.

GilmoreGirlsLovr (7/28): Hope that you enjoyed the story.

Ashmo2000(7/29): Glad you loved it!

52shari (7/29): Shira's never liked Rory. I feel that had we been able to see Shira in the revival that this is how she would have been. She would have done every thing that she could for Rory to see that she'd found what she considered a "suitable match" for Logan.

Kaleik1 (7/29): Hope you enjoyed it!

LAtoNE09 (7/29): I hope that you enjoyed the story. I didn't want it to be filled with too much drama but I also knew that it needed some. What do you think?

Kaleik1 (7/30): Yes Logan stood up to Odette, but not for reasons that you might think. Logan and Odette's marriage was arranged by their parents. As Logan puts it to Rory in the revival, it's a business deal. Nothing more. He doesn't stand up to Rory like that because he loves Rory and he though he fails he doesn't want to hurt her.

Jordana60 (7/31): Of course Tristin is going to be understanding. He's liked Rory since he was 16. We all know that Logan made a big mistake letting Rory go when she graduated Yale. For years, we wondered what could have happened, then the revival came out and I think that it left some of us disappointed.

Jordana60 (7/31): Absolutely! Shira chain smoking is the best!

52shari (7/31): Lorelai raised Rory to be strong and independent, so Rory has tried to be that way.

52shari (8/1): Even though everyone thinks that Rory is going to fall apart, we have to remember that Rory is older and wiser than the last time that we saw her with Logan; therefore I think that she's not going to fall apart but at the same time things can get overwhelming.

Kaleik1 (8/1): Even though Logan didn't really want to marry Odette, I didn't actually see a future for him and Rory. Logan has a history of not being faithful to Rory (bridesmaids). So therefore, he was always going to go through with it.

52shari (8/1): The thing about Finn is that we don't really know that much about him other than he drank a lot, liked redheads, and did a drunken version of the passion of the Christ. This being said, it leaves endless possibilities of where his character could evolve to.

Jordana60 (8/1): As I've said before, Shira never liked Rory. She made it obvious when Logan took her to dinner when Honor announced her engagement. The Huntzbergers saw it as Logan saying that he would one day marry Rory. Shira and Mitchum's father made it clear that their were unsuitable people trying to marrying into their family. Mitchum came late to the dinner. Kinda makes sense that Shira might try to derail Rory from achieving what she wants too. Logan got mad at Rory for confronting Shira because he thinks that it's out of character for Rory. The point of Rory confronting Shira is so that Rory can show her that she's not the same girl that Shira met all those years ago. She is definitely stronger than everyone thinks.

Jordana60 (8/1): Your right, Logan definitely didn't have to talk to Rory like that. He's definitely stressed. He's had Odette in his ear. He's had Mitchum in his ear. He's had Shira in his ear. Again, your right. I don't think that Logan's stressed about Rory and Odette being in the same room per se… I just think that he's stressed about what kind of drama could be caused from Rory, Odette and Shira being in the same room together. I agree with you about the friendship between Rory, Finn, Steph and Colin. I always liked the idea of them being close even though they met Logan. Of course I had to add Finn calling Rory "mother". The thing about the pregnancy… you know me, I throw details out and then I write flashbacks.

Jordana60 (8/1): Tristin didn't go after Rory because he's too emotionally involved. Rory would have seen it as Tristin giving her some kind of an ultimatum. Your right, Rory's love for Logan isn't just going to disappear. Rory's going to love Logan for a long time, but since she and Tristin have reconnected she's fallen in love with him and she's trying to build a life with him.

Jordana60 (8/1): I'm glad that you enjoyed that chapter.

Guest (7/30): Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you read the rest of the story.

Kaleik1 (8/1): I hope that I did the story justice on Logan suffering…

GilmoreGirlsLovr (8/2): I'm so happy that you love the story. Be sure to check out some of my other stories.

52shari (8/2): I thought it was perfect too.

Kaleik1 (8/2): Logan didn't know about Rory's pregnancy the entire time. I hope that I answered that in one of the Logan chapters.

Ashmo2000 (8/2): Is it ever?

52shari (8/2): It never works out when Logan gets ultimatums so it seems like space was the best thing.

Kaleik1 (8/2): It was short and sweet wasn't it?

Kaleik1 (8/2): It is all of Logan's fault, hence the title. Happily ever after? That's difficult.

52shari (8/2): Do you think that Mitchum would actually leave Rory alone?

Guest (7/31): Keep reading.

Guest (8/1): Glad I was able to nail the character regrets. I was unsure at first. It took a little bit of thinking for Colin and Finn and Stephanie since based on the show we don't exactly know a lot about them. I hope that you were able to finish reading the story. Be sure to check out my ROGAN series. All of my stories are listed on my profile.

Guest (8/1): I like how you said Tristin for the win. Little GG/OTH humor there.

52shari (8/3): Even though Rory went to Logan's wedding, Logan had caused Rory so much heartache throughout the years and I think that it would be natural for Rory to have a hard time deciding if she wanted Logan at her wedding.

Kaleik1 (8/4): I hope that you enjoyed the rest of the story.

Ashmo2000 (8/4): I thought it was the perfect ending as well.

Jordana60 (8/4): Okay, first of all Rory didn't know that Mitchum had a P.I. following her. Second, Rory felt like she couldn't tell Logan because she felt that if she did that he would have pressure her into marrying him and at the time that wasn't something that she wanted. Third, the only person that Rory told about her pregnancy was Steph. She didn't even tell Lorelai.

Jordana60 (8/4): I like how you call them The Hampton's Crew. That's awesome. Sorry I didn't think about a pregnancy. I've noticed that I've kinda been playing the pregnancy thing out. I tend to end my stories with a pregnancy or an epilogue chapter in the future. I wanted to do something a little different this time.

Jordana60 (8/4): I've posted 1 maybe 2 chapters on "You've Been Here" since you posted this review. For some reason I'm having trouble writing that story. It's not coming as easy as it originally did. I think that Logan finally realized that there was no way that Rory was going to come back to him this time. So, he just needed to make the best of the situation.

Jordana60 (8/4): I had already written the fertility problem when I saw your review about it. In Logan's mind, it's karma getting back to him for never standing up to his parents about him and Rory.

Jordana60 (8/4): When I first read this review I laughed my ass off. I think that I about fell out of my chair when I read it. I thought that the proposal was perfect to. I thought that Rory deserved a private proposal instead of one in front of her family. Sherry was kind of a bitch wasn't she?

Jordana60 (8/4): I didn't actually want Odette to die, just to suffer.

Jordana60 (8/4): I didn't actually have styles for the dresses in mind.

Jordana60 (8/4): Glad you enjoyed the story. I also look forward to your reviews. It's like you write me one for each chapter and I love it. Don't change!

Guest (8/2): I'm glad that you love the story. I'll try not to hold you being team Logan against you. Have you read my ROGAN series? Check my profile for the order of the stories.

Guest (8/2): She could be.

Guest (8/4): I'm glad you loved the story. This has been a project of mine for a while. I'm actually considering a sequel. Not sure yet though.

Guest (8/4): As far as Odette's pregnancy I didn't really give it much thought. If I consider a sequel then I will. Tristin's parents didn't come to the wedding because Tristin isn't on good terms with them. Therefore, it didn't make sense for them to go. Logan had no choice but to accept that Rory had moved on with her life. He had screwed up so much that there was no way that he was every going to get her back. Rory is always going to love Logan but she'd moved on. She'd let go of all the hurt that Logan's caused her over the years. If your not satisfied with that then I'm sorry.


End file.
